So, Wake me up
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Post-3x11. Outlawqueen. De retour au FTL, Regina a du mal à gérer sa séparation d'avec Henry. Le désespoir la gagne peu à peu mais deux inconnus vont l'aider sans le savoir à garder l'espoir et la force de retrouver son fils. Cependant une nouvelle menace plane au dessus d'eux. Un danger qui pourrait bien contrarier leurs plans.
1. Go Back to FTL

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup de venir jeter un petit coup d'œil à cette nouvelle fiction. Comme il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de gérer ma frustration jusqu'en mars je vous propose ma vision perso de la deuxième partie de la saison 3. Fidèle à moi-même, l'histoire sera essentiellement basée sur Regina et sans surprise sur...l'Outlawqueen !**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

La fumée pénétrait dans ses poumons et semblait se diffuser dans chaque veine, dans chaque muscle. Ses poumons se serraient et son esprit s'embrumait. En quelque seconde Regina eut l'impression que tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle et qu'un puits sans fond s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Pourtant elle était toujours debout, le corps secoué des sanglots qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir face à Henry. Plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le serrer contre elle. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'embrasser tendrement sur le front après l'avoir bordé. La tristesse était intense mais la peur également. La seule idée de redevenir cette femme aigrie et maléfique contre laquelle elle avait tant lutté pour son fils la terrorisait.

Les vapeurs violettes devenaient de plus en plus irrespirables et pendant de longues secondes Regina lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Soudain ses pieds heurtèrent violement le sol. Engourdie elle ne pouvait toujours rien distinguer autour d'elle mais elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne portait plus son pantalon de tailleur et le poids sur sa tête était presque écrasant. Machinalement elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus long qu'à Storybrooke et qu'ils étaient impeccablement remontés en chignon.

La reine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son cœur tambourinait brutalement dans sa poitrine. Allait-elle perdre la mémoire d'ici quelques secondes ? Allait-elle oublier ces vingt-huit ans ? Allait-elle oublier son fils pour toujours ? L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge.

Peu à peu la lumière du jour filtra au travers du nuage de fumée. Un paysage se dessinait devant elle et elle put finalement apercevoir plusieurs silhouettes autour d'elle.

« Nous sommes rentrés ! », s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

La jeune femme resta immobile, incapable de réaliser qu'elle était toujours elle-même. Son regard se posa sur chacun des autres maudits qui semblaient aussi sonnés qu'elle.

« Mary-Margaret ? », demanda Charmant, hésitant.

Blanche un peu en avant par rapport au reste du groupe se retourna vers lui et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dans un sens Regina se sentit soulagée, elle n'était pas la seule à se souvenir de Storybrooke, et avec un peu de chance sa tête ne finirait pas sur une pique. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

« Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est le moment ? », cracha t'elle lorsque les deux idiots se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une expression de dégoût commença à naître sur son visage mais il fût bientôt remplacé par un air de méfiance. Deux silhouettes arrivaient droit sur eux en courant. Machinalement la jeune femme tenta de faire apparaître une boule de feu mais rien ne se passa. Ses pouvoirs ! Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs ! A cet instant la reine croisa le regard de grincheux qui s'était rendu compte de son malaise et qui affichait un sourire mauvais.

« Blanche ! », s'écria une jeune femme en robe violette accompagnée d'un homme richement vêtu.

Les deux princesses se tombèrent dans les bras. Regina les observa un instant profiter de leurs retrouvailles puis profita du fait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles pour s'éloigner du groupe. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous de retour elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux. Ils n'étaient plus à Storybrooke et à chaque seconde quelqu'un pouvait décider qu'il était temps de régler ses comptes avec elle. Aussi discrètement que possible elle se dirigea vers la forêt mais son prénom raisonna derrière elle. La reine soupira. Qu'ils l'oublient c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Ne voulant pas être rattrapée, elle pressa le pas mais la traine de sa robe en se prenant dans les ronces ne faisait que la ralentir.

Une main lui agrippa finalement le bras.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? », demanda Tinkerbelle suivit de près par Hook.

« Quelque part où je pourrais oublier que je ne reverrais plus jamais mon fils ! Et aussi loin que possible de tous ces idiots ! », cracha t'elle préférant se laisser envahir par la colère que par le désespoir.

« Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours, ici, toute seule ! », affirma sérieusement le pirate.

« Je prends le risque ! », rétorqua t'elle laconiquement.

« Veux-tu que je te rappel que le royaume est infesté d'Ogres particulièrement sanguinaires contre lesquels même ta magie ne peux rien, ou encore que tu es l'ennemie public numéro un dans ce monde et que même le paysan le plus miteux se fera un plaisir de te couper la tête ? Crois-moi le mieux qu'on ait à faire pour le moment c'est de rester ensemble. », argua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Regina le fixa un instant. Il avait parfaitement raison et cela la mettait en rage. D'autant plus que ses pouvoirs semblaient lui faire défaut.

« Regina s'il te plait… », souffla Tink en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son château, de moins ce qu'il en restait et se blottir au fond de son lit. De fermer les yeux et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle venait tout juste de quitter son fils mais pourtant il lui manquait terriblement. Le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait trouver était l'idée qu'il vivait en sécurité avec Emma, qu'il vivait dans une réalité où il était heureux, mais sans elle, sans aucuns souvenirs de leurs années en communs.

« Si j'arrache deux ou trois cœur vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre ! », répondit elle avant de retourner vers le groupe.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Regina aperçut quelques regards inquisiteurs se porter sur elle dont celui de Snow.

« Nous allons nous rendre au château de Rumplestiltskin, c'est à deux jours de marche mais d'après Neal des amis à lui s'y sont installés et les ogres n'ont pas encore investis ces terres. », expliqua cette dernière.

A l'évocation du défunt sorcier un silence pesant s'installa, brisé par quelques sanglots émis par Belle. Pendant de nombreuses années Regina et lui n'avaient eu de cesse de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, pourtant lorsqu'il s'était volatilisé devant elle, la jeune femme s'était sentie comme perdue. Sous le choc elle avait eu du mal à réaliser que celui qui lui avait tout appris était mort.

« Et puis quoi ? Nous allons vivre en collocation comme une belle et grande famille pour toujours ? », lâcha la reine exaspérée.

« Personne ne vous oblige à venir… », persiffla grincheux non loin d'elle.

Regina le fusilla du regard. Si elle n'avait pas fait une promesse à Henry, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle l'aurait transformé en porc celui-là.

« Et nous chercherons un moyen d'aller récupérer Emma et Henry ! », affirma Blanche en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La reine sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour la première fois les deux femmes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Toutes deux avaient perdu leur enfant et aucune n'allait laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre en travers de leur chemin pour le retrouver.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Cet échange de regard venait de sceller un pacte silencieux. Celui de deux mères prêtes à tout pour être de nouveau réunies avec leur enfant.

Rapidement la petite troupe se mit en route. Toutes les personnes envoyées à Storybrooke n'étaient pas arrivées au même endroit. Seuls ceux qui étaient réunis devant la pancarte de la ville lorsque le nuage de fumée les avait enveloppés s'étaient retrouvés dans la clairière. Aucune trace des autres. En pénétrant dans la forêt, Regina remarqua immédiatement que l'ambiance était plus pesante que ce qu'elle avait connu avant la malédiction. Aucuns chants d'oiseaux, pas un écureuil dans les arbres, c'était comme si toute vie avait déserté ces bois. Parfois d'horribles grognements se faisaient entendre au loin témoignant de la présence meurtrière des ogres.

A chacun de ses pas, Regina sentait les ronces arracher le bas de sa robe. A cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour récupérer ses habits de l'autre monde. Un pantalon et des bottes auraient été beaucoup plus pratiques que cette longue et encombrante robe. La jeune femme remarqua que les autres femmes étaient également en difficulté. Seule Tinkerbelle pouvait se mouvoir avec facilité dans son costume de fée mais ses jambes nues étaient des proies faciles pour les ronces qui lui arrachaient quelques morceaux de peau.

Après quelques heures de marche, il fût décidé d'établir un camp de fortune. La nuit menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, d'autant plus que le feuillage des arbres était extrêmement dense, ne laissant passer que peu de lumière. Les hommes commencèrent à bâtir quelques abris tandis que les femmes cherchaient désespérément des brindilles sèches. Un orage grondait au loin. D'après le couple qu'ils avaient trouvé à leur arrivée il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir durant les trois derniers jours.

Une fois le camp installé tant bien que mal, Regina se posa sous un abri aux côtés de Tink.

« Tiens, j'en ai trouvé quelques-unes quand on cherchait du bois. », dit la fée déchue en lui tendant une dizaine de baie noires.

La reine détourna les yeux sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas faim. Une boule dans son estomac l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait dû laisser son fils dans un autre monde et cela la rendait malade. Finalement elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir perdu la mémoire comme elle s'y était attendue. Au moins elle ne souffrirait pas.

« Regina tu devrais manger un peu… », insista la blonde.

La reine n'avait jamais su gérer la douleur autrement qu'en la transformant en colère. En rage intense.

« Comment crois-tu que je puisse avaler quoi que ce soit après avoir abandonné mon fils ! », s'exclama t'elle en lui repoussant la main violement.

Les fruits s'écrasèrent au sol au moment même où la foudre tombait en face d'elles, à moins d'un kilomètre dans un fracas assourdissant. Immédiatement après, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le camp. Regina remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et resserra le col de sa manteline autour de son cou.

« Si tu veux le retrouver tu ferais mieux de manger quelque chose. Il va te falloir pas mal de force. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Henry ! », déclara sérieusement Tink.

« Cesses de me maternée ! Tu n'es pas ma bonne fée ! », répondit Regina, cinglante.

La blonde soupira puis posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la reine.

« Non, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ta bonne fée. Je ne suis d'ailleurs plus une fée du tout mais… je peux être ton amie. », souffla Tink en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Ces derniers mots lui serrèrent le cœur. La sincérité de la jeune femme en face d'elle était désarmante. Jamais Regina n'avait eu d'amis, de personne sur qui compter, mis à part Daniel. Durant son enfance sa mère avait pris soin de la tenir à l'écart de tous les autres enfants. Elle était une princesse, une petite fille appelée à devenir une reine un jour et en tant que tel il aurait été inconvenant de jouer avec la progéniture des femmes de chambres ou des paysans.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu tes ailes… », répliqua t'elle en repoussant la main qui recouvrait son bras.

« Je suis aussi responsable. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu souffrais plus que ce que je ne le croyais. Et puis avec ce qui s'est passé à Neverland, je sais que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi. Tu n'es pas seulement la méchante reine Regina, il y a encore du bon en toi. », expliqua Clochette.

« Henry m'a rendu meilleur mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus là ! Cette rage qui a fait de moi l'Evil Queen est toujours là, je la sens grandir de nouveau et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir lutter contre elle, pas sans mon fils. », avoua t'elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Moi je crois en toi ! Je sais que tu pourras la contrôler ! », affirma Tink en regardant la reine droit dans les yeux.

Puisse-t-elle avoir raison, pensa Regina avant de fermer les yeux en espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin tout le camp fût réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Regina sentit immédiatement les engourdissements de ses membres, résultats de sa position inconfortable de la nuit. Toutes ses articulations la faisaient souffrir. La jeune femme se passa une main derrière la nuque et fit craquer ses cervicales. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Tink qui grogna bruyamment avant de s'étirer à son tour.

« L'auberge de Granny me manque ! », gémit elle.

Sur ce point la reine ne pouvait pas la contredire. La pluie ne s'était arrêté qu'au petit matin pour laisser place à des rafales de vent glaciales. La jeune femme n'avait en tout et pour tout pu dormir qu'une trentaine de minute tant elle avait eu froid. Son regard se porta sur Blanche et Charmant encore allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eux au moins avaient pu profiter de la chaleur de l'autre. Regina les détesta pour cela. Elle, n'avait eu droit qu'aux ronflements du pirate qui était venu s'installer de l'autre côté de Tinkerbelle.

Malgré l'épisode de la malédiction et des faux souvenirs, la reine était persuadée qu'à cet instant tous ses compagnons regrettaient amèrement le confort que leur avait offert Storybrooke. Là-bas il n'y avait nullement besoin de dormir sous la pluie, de se lavée dans une rivière à moins de dix degrés ou de courir après des lapins particulièrement rapides pour se nourrir.

En moins d'une demi-heure tous étaient prêts à reprendre la route malgré les estomacs qui criaient famine. Neal et Charmant s'éloignèrent du groupe espérant trouver du gibier en chemin mais revinrent au bout de plusieurs heures bredouilles. Les deux hommes affirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu une seule trace d'animaux. A cet instant Regina regretta de ne pas avoir avalé les quelques baies que lui avait proposé Tink la veille.

En tête de peloton se trouvait Mary-Margaret et David suivit de près par les sept nains qui semblaient peiner à soutenir Belle. Contrairement à Neal qui donnait l'impression d'avoir parfaitement accepté la disparition de son père, la jeune femme, elle, était dans un état lamentable. Regina avait l'impression que ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler depuis leur retour tant ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis. La reine n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette fille. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme Rumplestiltskin ? Il était certainement, avec elle, la pire personne de ce monde. Comment cette innocente jeune femme avait-elle pu faire abstraction de toutes les monstruosités qu'il avait commis ? Regina se souvint de ce moment au pays imaginaire où Gold avait insinué qu'elle était jalouse de ce qu'ils avaient. Sur le moment elle s'était juré que non, non elle ne les enviait pas. Cependant une fois de retour à Storybrooke, une fois celui qu'elle pensait être Henry couché, la reine s'était sentie seule. Elle n'avait eu personne avec qui partager la joie d'avoir sauvé son fils, personne avec qui partager la peur qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsque Henry s'était arraché son propre cœur, personne sur qui se reposer pour, juste une fois, cesser de se montrer forte.

Soudain le groupe dû s'arrêter. Un immense tronc d'arbre encombrait le passage. Hook s'avança et l'observa un instant.

« C'est la foudre ? », demanda Granny.

Le pirate fit glisser son crochet le long du collet puis le releva pour mieux le voir.

« Non, il a été scié et fraichement en plus ! », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon gars ! », s'exclama une voix qui semblait provenir du ciel.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'une dizaine d'homme s'élançaient des arbres et atterrissaient tout autour d'eux.

« Des brigands ! », s'écria Aurore en se réfugiant derrière son époux, ses mains plaqués sur son ventre afin de protéger l'enfant qui y grandissait.

Philipe, David et Hook sortirent leurs épées. Aucun autre membre du groupe ne possédait d'arme. La reine leva la main mais aucune magie ne daigna en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Tink qui s'était aperçut de son problème.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! », souffla la brune en essayant une nouvelle fois sans succès.

« Hey Zwen reluques moi ça ! De la chair fraiche pour le déjeuner ! », signala un petit homme trapu en se passant la langue sur ses dents complètement pourries.

Charmant fit un pas dans sa direction et fendit l'air avec son épée. Le brigands perdit son sourire et fit à son tour siffler la lame de sa hache. Ceux du groupe qui n'étaient pas armés vinrent se placer derrière les autres. Regina sentit Tinkerbelle lui accroché le bras. Ils étaient clairement en infériorité numérique mais l'allure de ces hommes des bois laissait à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas très futés ce qui pouvait permettre de rétablir un certain équilibre des forces.

Le combat s'engagea à trois contre un. Le pirate se montrait le plus habile et rapidement il vint à bout d'une espèce d'ours au nez épaté et à la barbe hirsute. L'homme s'effondra non loin de Granny qui laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Regina l'aperçut lui donner discrètement un violent coup de pieds sur le crâne, s'assurant qu'il était définitivement K.O.

Soudain la reine sentit qu'une main s'était agrippé à son chignon et la tirait sauvagement en arrière. Une haleine inhumaine la heurta de plein fouet. Sur le moment elle crut qu'elle allait vomir tant l'odeur était insoutenable. Un homme au visage balafré tentait de l'entrainer à l'écart. Regina essaya de se débattre mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet, l'individu la trainait sans aucune difficulté. Dans un élan de panique, la jeune femme réussit à le gifler assez fort pour qu'il se vexe. Le brigand leva la main près à lui rendre la pareille mais il n'en eu pas le temps. En effet une énorme pierre vint lui fracasser le crâne et il tomba raide à ses pieds.

« De rien ! », lâcha grincheux avant de se jeter sur un autre homme aussi large que haut un peu plus loin.

Regina resta un instant stupéfaite. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour sa propre vie. Lorsque l'homme l'avait agrippé elle s'était vu vivre un véritable calvaire digne d'un épisode d'esprits criminels. De plus, elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle venait d'être sauvée par ce nain qui d'ordinaire ne cherchait qu'à la faire pendre sur la place publique.

La jeune femme observa le champ de bataille. La moitié des brigands étaient à terre, seuls les plus habiles affrontaient encore les deux princes et le pirate. Soudain l'un des hommes se détacha du combat et s'avança vers Snow qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu venir.

« Blanche attention, derrières toi ! », s'écria la reine sans réfléchir.

La brune pivota et frappa le bandit au visage à l'aide d'un morceaux de bois. La princesse lui adressa un signe de tête ainsi qu'un léger sourire. Regina se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle avait si longtemps tenté de la tuer, de la faire souffrir le plus possible, de l'anéantir et là, elle venait de lui sauver la mise. La situation pouvait paraître risible. La reine avait agi de manière spontanée, sans n'avoir rien calculé comme elle en avait pris la mauvaise habitude. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas pensé que Snow lui était nécessaire pour sauver Henry, ni que la laisser se faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être une vengeance que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Non. Elle avait agi comme son cœur lui avait simplement dicté.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute tous les brigands étaient à terre ou bien en fuite. Certains récupérèrent leurs armes, Hook, lui, entreprit de leur faire les poches mais Charmant le tira en arrière lui indiquant qu'en sa présence il était interdit de pilier qui que ce soit. Le pirate marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Regina le vit cacher des pièces d'or dans sa poche.

« Il faut partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. », ordonna Philipe en rengainant son épée.

« Oui, tout ce raffut a peut-être attiré l'attention des ogres, mieux vaut ne pas trainer. », renchérit Neal en observant les alentours.

Le groupe décida de quitter le chemin. Ces brigands ne devaient pas être les seuls à trainer dans le coin, il était donc plus prudent de passer par la forêt, leur évitant ainsi d'être à découvert. Regina prit soin de rester en arrière. Elle n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre et toute personne douée d'un peu d'intelligence devait se douter qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'user de la magie. N'était-ce qu'une question de temps et de pratique différente comme à Storybrooke ou quelque chose d'autre bloquait il ses pouvoirs ? Quelque chose de plus grave ?

La reine n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Snow avait ralenti le pas et se retrouva à sa hauteur. Regina garda les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses remerciements de petit fille polie.

« Merci pour…pour m'avoir prévenu tout à l'heure », souffla doucement Snow.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Un silence s'installa rapidement. Regina ne daigna pas tourner les yeux vers sa belle-fille mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

« Je crois…je crois que tu as changé Regina, vraiment changé. Henry aurait été fier de toi. », ajouta t'elle sincèrement.

A ces mots Regina s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement vers la princesse.

« Ne te méprend pas Blanche, la seule personne qui as le droit de te tuer c'est moi et certainement pas une canaille sans cervelle ! », cracha t'elle sans ménagement.

Blanche-neige resta un instant interdite et son visage se ferma. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à ce genre de réponse.

« Un simple de rien aurait été suffisant. », lâcha-t-elle avant de rejoindre le devant du groupe.

Regina soupira.

« Tu devrais te montrer plus aimable sweat heart. Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis ici. », railla Hook qui n'avait sans aucun doute pas perdu une miette de ce semblant de discussion.

« La ferme tu veux ! », l'invectiva t'elle en le dépassant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident majeur. Couper à travers les bois avaient ralentit leur progression et lorsque la nuit commença à tomber Neal estima qu'ils devraient être au château le lendemain soir au plus tôt. Comme la veille il fallut construire quelques abris et allumer un feu. Ereintée par la longue marche de la journée Regina s'installa directement à côté des flammes sans aider à quoi que ce soit. Personne n'osa lui faire la remarque mais la jeune femme sentait les regards mécontents de ses compagnons d'infortune. Chose qui lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Une fois les travaux terminés, Regina fût surprise de voir Granny dépecer quelque chose à faire cuire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« De la couleuvre. J'ai trouvé un nid en cherchant du bois. », répondit elle en arrivant finalement à retirer toute la peau.

La reine posa instantanément sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur. La vieille dame avait beau avoir la réputation de tout transformer en un succulent repas, Regina se sentait psychologiquement incapable d'avaler du serpent.

« Contente ou pas, il n'y a rien d'autre ! », lâcha la veuve avant d'abattre violement une petite hache dérobée aux brigands en plein milieu du corps du reptile.

La jeune femme bondit sur ses jambes et s'éloigna dégoutée par cette vision d'horreur. Elle chercha Tink du regard, seule personne qu'elle arrivait un peu à supporter. Snow était en train de soigner une blessure à la main d'un des sept nains tandis que les princes aiguisaient leurs nouvelles armes. Regina fit rapidement le tour du camp et constata que la fée ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il vu clochette ? », demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête mis à part Hook qui s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est partie dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Je pensais qu'elle avait une envie pressante. Elle devrait être revenue depuis longtemps. », expliqua t'il.

« Elle s'est peut être perdu… », souffla timide en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

Cette absence ne présageait rien de bon. Tink avait peut être vécue des années dans la forêt du pays imaginaire mais elle n'était pas armée pour faire face aux multiples dangers de cette forêt ci.

« Il faut aller la chercher ! », déclara Regina en se dirigeant vers les bois.

La jeune femme fit quelque pas avant de se rendre compte que personne d'autre n'avait bougé. Tous se regardaient tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? », s'exclama t'elle en levant les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

Charmant se racla la gorge puis se leva.

« Il fait déjà nuit, ça ne serait pas prudent. On risquerait se perdre à notre tour. Si elle n'est pas revenue nous irons la chercher dès que le soleil se sera levé. », expliqua t'il en cherchant le soutient de ses camarades du regard.

La reine eu l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Aller la chercher demain ? Prendre le risque de la laisser seule toute la nuit ? Pour elle c'était hors de question.

« Et c'est ça que vous appelé des héros ?! », s'indigna-t-elle.

Tous baissèrent la tête, peu fier.

« On ne peut pas la laisser ! C'est en partie grâce à elle que l'on a pu venir à bout de pan ! Que l'on a pu sauver Henry ! Si vous ne fait rien moi je le ferais !», explosa-t-elle avant d'attraper une hache et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.


	3. Chapter 3

Ecœurée. Oui elle était écœurée par ce comportement égoïste. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage de venir avec elle chercher Tink. Les excuses qu'ils s'étaient trouvés lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Ingrats ! S'il avait été question de Blanche-neige nul doute que David se serait immédiatement lancé à sa poursuite sans se soucier des risques. Leurs beaux discours, leur allure de prince charmant, tout cela n'était finalement que de la poudre aux yeux.

Regina arrachait les ronces et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin à coup de hache. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tinkerbell elle leur ferrait payer très cher. La nuit était complètement tombée. Il était impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres et des bruits effrayants raisonnaient dans l'immense forêt. La reine sentait les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine s'accélérer. Oui elle avait peur mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas faire demi-tour avant d'avoir trouvé sa seule amie. La seule personne qui croyait réellement en elle.

Soudain un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Sans ses pouvoirs la seule solution était de brandir sa hache en espérant ne pas avoir affaire à un adversaire trop dangereux.

« Qui est là ? », chuchota t'elle en apercevant une torche à quelques mètres.

« Regina c'est moi… », répondit la voix de Blanche.

Regina soupira, soulagée puis reprit son chemin.

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Je dois la retrouver ! », prévint elle en enjambant un tronc d'arbre mort.

« Je sais, attends-moi ! », ordonna la princesse en accélérant le pas.

La reine fronça les sourcils, méfiante, mais daigna s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », cracha t-elle une fois Snow arrivée à sa hauteur.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser y aller seule ? », demanda-t-elle une pointe de défiance dans le regard.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec le temps la jeune femme en avait presque oublié à quel point elle n'était pas la seule tête-brûlée. Si pendant toutes ces années la jeune femme avait réussi à lui échapper c'était bien à cause de son fichu caractère, de son courage sans faille. La reine l'avait longtemps détesté pour cela mais à cet instant elle lui fût secrètement reconnaissante.

« Qu'ont dit les autres ? », s'enquit-elle surprise de ne pas voir le petit chienchien de sa belle-fille la suivre.

« Je me suis éclipsé. Charmant m'aurait empêché de partir. », répondit elle avant de reprendre la marche.

Regina se contenta de cette réponse et avança à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient que chuchoter le nom de la disparue. Crier aurait été particulièrement imprudent mais beaucoup plus efficace. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure elles ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Tink. Pas la moindre trace de pas, pas le moindre indice indiquant qu'elle était passée par là. Avec le peu de lumière que dégageait la torche de Blanche, elles auraient très bien pu passer juste à côté de la fée sans même la voir. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, Regina réalisait qu'elle s'était peut être montré trop téméraire, que Charmant avait peut-être eu raison de refuser de partir maintenant. Cependant elle refusait de baisser les bras et elle refusait surtout de rentrer au camp pour lui donner raison. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour avant d'avoir retrouvée Clochette, peu importe dans l'état où elle la découvrirait.

Soudain un hurlement brisa le silence de mort. Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait immédiatement reconnu la fée déchue. La reine se mit à courir à toute jambe en direction du cri. Complètement affolée, elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois mais ne ralentit pas pour autant sa course. Elle était en danger mais au moins elle était toujours vivante. Petit à petit la forêt devenait moins dense et quelques rayons de lune arrivaient à se faufiler au travers des feuillages.

Une clairière se dessina devant elle. Alors qu'elle allait sortir des bois sans réfléchir, Blanche lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière brusquement.

« Regardes ! », chuchota la princesse en lui désignant un point à leur droite.

Regina étouffa un cri dans ses mains. Un ogre adulte était penché au-dessus de Tinkerbell qui s'évertuait à ramper le plus discrètement possible vers l'orée du bois. Aveugle, le monstre ne pouvait la voir mais le moindre bruit lui désignerait l'emplacement de sa victime et il en serait finit de la fée.

« Il faut faire diversion ! », souffla Regina en s'avançant à pas de loup dans la clairière.

« Donnes », ordonna Blanche en lui arrachant la petite hache des mains.

La reine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme s'élançait déjà à toute allure vers l'ogre et lui jetait la hache sur le crâne. Etant donné l'épaisseur de sa peau, le géant ne dû sentir qu'un petit coup mais cela sembla suffisant pour l'énerver et le faire changer de cible. Il lâcha un grognement terrible et se mit à courir en direction de Snow. Regina en profita pour rejoindre Tink, encore sous le choc.

A peine la reine s'était-elle agenouillée que la fée lui sauta au cou et la serra de toutes ses forces. Regina se sentit un instant mal à l'aise, peu habituée à ce genre de tendresse amicale. A priori Tink n'avait rien et la reine en fût soulagée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de la sorte pour une personne autre qu'elle-même ou Henry.

Un nouveau cri raisonna. Cette fois c'était Blanche qui se trouvait en danger. L'ogre la poursuivait, ses énormes bras brassant l'air pour attraper sa proie à l'aveugle. Le monstre manqua de peu la princesse mais celle-ci se retrouva propulsée en avant et s'écrasa violement contre un rocher.

« Retournes te cacher dans la forêt ! »,ordonna-t-elle à la fée avant de courir aussi vite qu'elle en était capable vers Snow.

La princesse ne bougeait plus. Le choc lui avait peut être fait perdre connaissance. L'ogre, lui, continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Son énorme pied s'écrasa sur un tronc d'arbre qui se brisa sans résistance à moins d'un mètre de Blanche. Regina vit ensuite sa main se lever dans les airs puis commencer à s'abattre en direction de sa belle-fille. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur elle et leva le bras en direction du monstre. Là, sans savoir comment elle l'avait fait, un voile bleuté apparut au-dessus d'elles. Le poing de l'ogre s'y heurta. Il ne pouvait pas les toucher.

Regina observa, stupéfaite, le voile de protection qu'elle venait involontairement de faire apparaître. Sa magie n'avait pas entièrement disparue. A côté d'elle, la jeune femme entendit Snow gémir, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de la regarder, l'ogre frappait de nouveau. Cette fois l'écran sembla se fissurer. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Alors que le géant s'apprêtait à charger une nouvelle fois en beuglant de rage, Regina vit un éclair filer à toute allure droit au fond de sa gorge. Cela le stoppa net. Il tituba pendant quelque seconde puis s'écrasa au sol, du sang noir giclant de sa bouche.

Là, elle n'y était pour rien elle en était certaine. Le bouclier disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. La reine se pencha sur Snow qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre connaissance. La jeune femme commença à la secouer mais un nouvel éclair lui frôla le visage. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une flèche plantée dans le rocher sur lequel Blanche était tombée. Regina fit volteface craignant devoir faire face à quelque chose d'encore plus terrible que l'ogre.

Une silhouette sortant du bois se dessina dans la nuit. La jeune femme se releva et tendit son bras en avant. Si elle avait réussi à pratiquer la magie une fois, elle pouvait très bien réussir de nouveau. Très rapidement elle put distinguer un homme, arc bandé au poing.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? », demanda l'inconnu en continuant de s'approcher.

La reine remarqua que la flèche était dirigée droit sur son cœur. L'homme venait peut être de leur sauver la vie mais il ne paraissait pas pour autant très amical.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », questionna-t-elle à son tour.

« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, mais vous, vous êtes la reine Regina que l'on avait plus vu sur ces terres depuis l'arrivée de la malédiction. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Je vous conseille de répondre, je ne loupe jamais ma cible ! », menaça l'homme en s'arrêtant à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

Malgré l'obscurité Regina tenta de discerner les traits de son visage. Il semblait plutôt jeune, ses cheveux blonds reflétant les rayons de la lune. S'il savait qui elle était, peut-être avait-elle déjà eu affaire à lui par le passé. L'avait-elle déjà menacé ? Avait-elle tué sa mère ? Fais emprisonné un de ses amis ? La reine hésita à le projeter en arrière mais n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir réussir à utiliser ses pouvoirs à temps, elle préféra baisser sa main. Avec un peu de chance il n'était pas homme à abattre une femme désarmée.

« J'ai moi-même rompu la malédiction. Nous sommes tous revenu. Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, alors abaissez votre arc je vous prie. », répondit elle avec aplomb.

Regina sur ses gardes ne le quitta pas des yeux. L'homme sembla hésiter un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je devrais vous faire confiance ? », s'enquit-il un petit sourire espiègle apparaissant sur son visage.

« Rien », lâcha-t-elle simplement en hochant les épaules.

Soudain la reine aperçut d'autre silhouette approcher derrière l'inconnu. En tête se trouvait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire qui s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'homme et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Il devait y avoir une dizaine d'homme tous armés. Regina remarqua que l'un d'eux tenait fermement Tinkerbell par le bras.

Comme Aurore et Philippe eux non plus ne devait pas avoir été touchés par la malédiction. La reine tenta de réfléchir rapidement. L'écran de protection n'avait été qu'un coup de chance, il était donc peu probable qu'elle puisse venir à bout de cette charmante petite troupe en un claquement de doigt.

« Mulan ? », souffla Blanche en tentant de se remettre sur pied.

Regina regarda tour à tour les deux femmes et ressentit une pointe de soulagement. Si ces inconnus connaissaient Blanche-neige alors le témoignage de cette dernière suffirait à lui sauver la mise.

« Mary-Margaret ! », s'exclama la jeune femme en armure avant de s'avancer et de l'aider à se relever.

« Ok ! Elle va vous confirmer que je dis la vérité ! Baissez votre arc ! C'est impoli de menacer les gens, surtout s'ils n'ont rien fait !», déclara-t-elle à l'homme tout en désignant Blanche-neige.

La dénommée Mulan se retourna vers l'homme et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« On peut leur faire confiance », confirma-t-elle.

L'inconnu ricana et s'exécuta.

« Je suis Robin De Locksley, plus connu sous le nom de Robin des bois ! Sans rancune j'espère Majestée. », se présenta t'il en mimant une sorte de courbette exagérée.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow proposa à Mulan et à ses compagnons de les accompagner jusqu'au camp, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Durant le trajet, Regina sentait les regards haineux des Merry Men sur elle, quelques mots plus ou moins plaisant arrivèrent également jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Si vous ne leur dîtes pas d'arrêter maintenant, je m'en charge et croyez-moi ils vont le regretter ! », lâcha-t-elle à Robin qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

Etre détestée, Regina en avait l'habitude et cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment contrarié. Cependant entendre des commentaires désagréables à peine chuchotés dans son dos était pour elle le pire des outrages fait à une reine aussi dangereuse qu'elle. En d'autre circonstance elle leur aurait déjà fait couper la langue.

« Ne vous formalisez pas pour ça Majestée. Petit Jean proposait juste qu'on vous accroche une pierre autour du cou et qu'on vous jette dans la rivière. Il s'est toujours demandé si les sorcières savaient nager. », répondit innocemment le voleur, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Regina ouvrit largement la bouche, outrée par de tel propos.

« Comment osez-vous ! », s'insurgea-t-elle, choquée par ce manque total de respect.

L'homme se mit à rire bruyamment et fût bientôt suivit par le reste de ses gens.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Milady, je lui ai répondu que vous étiez bien trop jolie pour qu'on se prive de cette vue tout de suite. », surenchérit il en faisant mine de loucher exagérément sur son décolleté.

« Vous êtes un porc ! », cracha t'elle en lui frappant violement le torse avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Tink en tête du groupe.

« J'ai toujours aimé les femmes qui ont de la poigne ! », s'exclama une espèce de moine, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux rires gras.

Durant le reste du trajet jusqu'au camp, Regina s'efforça de garder son calme malgré les railleries qui se faisaient entendre derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Charmant était en train de faire les cents pas, tandis que les autres semblaient s'être déjà endormi.

« Elles sont revenues ! », s'écria t'il en les apercevant.

Immédiatement Blanche se jeta dans ses bras. La reine remarqua qu'une petite discussion peu plaisante, au vu de leurs expressions, s'engagea rapidement. Au bout de quelque seconde le prince se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea un moment. Allait-il s'en prendre à elle, le tenant responsable de la désertion de sa bien-aimée ? Finalement il lui adressa un signe de tête courtois. Snow venait probablement de lui dire qu'elle lui avait encore sauver la vie. La reine garda un visage de marbre et détourna finalement les yeux. Leurs remerciements compulsifs commençaient réellement à lui taper sur le système.

Alertés par les bruits, les autres se levèrent et vinrent enlacer tour à tour Snow et Tink. Aucun ne sembla se soucier de Regina qui de toute façon aurait assassiné quiconque tentait de l'approcher d'un peu trop près.

Vinrent ensuite les présentations avec les nouveaux arrivants. Neal et Belle semblaient déjà connaître ce Robin des bois. Pour la première fois depuis leur retour, Regina aperçut ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. S'était-elle enfin rendu compte que la vie valait d'être vécue même sans son horrible bête ? La reine repensa un instant à son ancien ennemi. S'il avait été là, il aurait sans aucun doute trouvé le moyen de les renvoyer tous à Storybrooke. Il avait toujours une fiole ou deux, sortie de nulle part pour régler leur problème. Sans lui Regina n'avait pas autant confiance en leur avenir.

« On ne peut plus retourner au château de Rumplestiltskin. », lâcha finalement Robin ce qui provoqua des chuchotements dans l'assemblée.

« Les ogres ? », demanda Neal qui fit signe aux autres de se taire.

Le voleur soupira avant de jeter un petit regard en coin à Regina qui s'était rapproché d'eux pour mieux entendre.

« Non, ce n'est pas les ogres mais il semblerait qu'avec votre départ nous ayons gagné un nouvelle Evil Queen… », répondit-il crispé.

La reine secoua la tête, certaine qu'elle devait avoir mal entendu. Une nouvelle Evil Queen ? Elle seule avait le droit de porter ce titre. Même si ce surnom lui avait d'abord été donné par ses ennemis, la jeune femme avait terminé par en être plutôt fière.

« Pardon ? », souffla telle abasourdie.

« Que veut voulez-vous dire par là ? », questionna à son tour Snow.

« Il y a trois semaine, alors que nous étions tous au château, une femme à la peau verte est arrivée accompagnée de ce qu'il reste de la garde royale. Visiblement elle cherchait quelque chose. Nous avons dû fuir, trois de nos compagnons y ont laissé la vie… », expliqua t'il l'air grave.

« Pourquoi dîtes vous que c'est une nouvelle Evil Queen ? », demanda Charming en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« D'après ce que l'on sait elle vit dans votre ancien château, elle s'est présenté comme la reine Demelza nous n'en savons pas plus. », indiqua Robin en regardant Regina.

« En tout cas elle m'a laissé un souvenir cuisant ! », s'exclama un des Merry Men en retirant son chapeau laissant ainsi apparaître une brûlure sur son crâne.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux en grimaçant ne supportant pas la vue de cette écorchure purulente puis s'efforça de réfléchir.

« Tu sais qui elle peut être ? », l'interrogea Blanche.

Regina hocha négativement la tête. Ce prénom lui était inconnu et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière à la peau verte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit je compte bien faire la peau à cette stupide usurpatrice ! N'est pas Evil Queen qui veut ! », S'exclama telle la colère l'envahissant de nouveau.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, plusieurs cuisses de cerf bien grasses cuisaient sur le feu. Malgré l'heure déjà avancée de la nuit personne ne s'était rendormit, certainement trop allécher par l'odeur du futur festin. Regina quant à elle s'était écartée du groupe, ruminant les dernières informations. Adossée contre un arbre, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait de s'être fait voler son trône. De plus elle était tiraillée. D'une part sa fierté lui criait d'aller régler son compte à cette mégère qui devait probablement se prélasser dans ses propres appartements et d'autre part elle savait que partir en guerre contre cette sorcière l'éloignerait de ses chances de retrouver son fils.

Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'ils étaient revenu et pourtant Regina avait l'impression que le visage de son fils s'effaçait déjà de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait rien pour se souvenir de lui, hormis la sensation de vide qui habitait son cœur. La reine ferma les yeux aussi fortement qu'elle en était capable et tenta de se concentrer sur les traits d'Henry. Elle ne voulait pas oublier ce sourire malicieux et ses deux yeux rieurs. A ce souvenir une larme s'échappa de sa pupille. Le découragement semblait l'envahir. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus une petite voix intérieur lui criait que jamais elle ne le reverrait.

Soudain quelque chose frôla sa joue. Une petite main douce et timide. La reine ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un petit bonhomme aux grands yeux noisette lui sourire. Surprise, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pensant d'abord à une hallucination.

« Qui es-tu ? », souffla telle doucement.

L'enfant resta silencieux mais de nouveau il posa sa main sur son visage et essuya la larme qui roulait encore sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi t'es triste ? », demanda t'il en penchant sa petite tête brune sur le côté.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Elle renifla légèrement et emprisonna les mains du garçon dans les siennes.

« Je pensais à mon fils. Il s'appelle Henry. », répondit elle en luttant pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

« Et il est où ? », insista le garçonnet.

« Il est…dans un autre monde… », avoua telle la gorge serrée. « Mais qui sont tes parents ? », questionna t'elle a son tour pourtant certaine de ne pas avoir vu d'autre femme que Mulan parmi les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je suis son père ! Rolland viens ici ! », affirma celui qui se faisait appeler Robin des bois.

Immédiatement le garçon s'élança vers lui. L'homme l'entoura de ses bras, protecteur.

« Retournes auprès du feu. », ordonna t'il en continuant à fixer Regina d'un air mauvais.

« Rassurez-vous je ne mange pas les petits garçons ! », cracha t'elle, vexée par la méfiance du voleur.

L'homme la scruta un instant puis se mit à rire.

« Non, vous les préférez plus vieux à ce qui se raconte… », railla t'il en haussant un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

Immédiatement Regina se releva et fit un pas en avant, menaçante.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », aboya t'elle particulièrement agacée par les remarques déplacées de ce bandit de grand chemin.

Robin afficha un sourire amusé et commença à tourner autour d'elle.

« Il était une fois une méchante reine qui vivait seule dans un immense château. Contrairement à l'idée communément admise elle n'était ni laide ni vieille mais pourtant aucun homme ne voulait d'elle. », commença-t-il à conter d'une voix suave.

La jeune femme avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, il s'arrangeait pour toujours rester dans son dos.

« Trop cruelle, elles les faisaient tous fuir. Alors un jour elle ordonna à ses soldats de lui ramener de beaux et robustes jeunes hommes. Une fois dans son château elle leur arrachait le cœur et les gardait prisonniers dans sa tour d'ivoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en veuille plus… », poursuivit il avant d'être interrompu.

Cette histoire lui rappela instantanément Graham. Folle de rage elle tenta de gifler l'homme mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et la bloqua contre un arbre, les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Vous n'aimez pas les histoires Majestée ? », ironisa-t-il, une lueur espiègle brillant dans son regard.

« Pas de ce genre-là ! », lui rétorqua t'elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

Regina garda la tête droite, le défiant presque du regard. Robin, lui, semblait trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par relâcher son emprise.

« Allez ! Venez manger un morceau avant qu'il ne reste plus rien. », lâcha t'il comme si rien ne s'était passé en repartant en direction du groupe.

La jeune femme resta un instant interdite. Cet inconnu semblait tirer un malin plaisir à la pousser à bout. Étrangement cela la rendait curieuse, malgré le fait qu'il arrivait à la faire sortir de ses gonds par un simple regard, il l'intriguait. Une sorte d'insouciance enfantine semblait émaner de lui cependant le regard qu'il lui avait jeté lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Rolland n'aurait pas pu être plus sérieux, plus menaçant.

Finalement elle se décida à rejoindre les autres, son estomac lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien avaler depuis bien trop longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit fût plus agréable que la précédente. Outre de la nourriture, les nouveaux arrivants avaient amené avec eux des couvertures et des sortes de bâches plus ou moins imperméables permettant de se mettre à l'abri. Regina et Tink avaient réussi à se confectionner un petit nid douillet et s'y étaient installées après s'être rassasiée. Contrairement à sa voisine qui s'était endormie rapidement, la reine, elle, n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer le père et le fils qui dormaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Rolland dormait paisiblement blotti contre son père tandis que ce dernier le protégeait avec ses bras fermement enroulés autour de lui. En les voyants ainsi la jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Henry. De repenser à ces nuits où, suite à un cauchemar le petit garçon venait la retrouver dans sa chambre et arrivait enfin à retrouver le sommeil. A cet instant elle s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire, où il pouvait être, s'il était heureux. Sentant probablement un regard sur lui, Robin avait ouvert les yeux et leurs regards s'étaient croisé. Immédiatement Regina avait fermé les siens et avait finalement réussit à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil réussirent à pénétrer le feuillage des arbres, le camp commença à se réveiller doucement. Granny qui ne manquait plus de victuaille fit cuire quelques œufs sur le feu. Alors que Regina profitait de son petit déjeuner, Rolland vint s'assoir silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Bonjour », lui souffla telle doucement.

L'enfant tourna son visage vers elle et lui sourit.

« Tu as bien dormis ? », le questionna telle.

Rolland acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne lâcha pas un seul mot.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ce matin ? », le taquina telle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête avant d'enfourner une grosse bouchée d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche. A cet instant Robin s'installa à côté d'elle. Un peu trop près à son goût. Discrètement elle se tortilla afin de s'éloigner un peu.

« Il ne parle pas devant des étrangers. », dit-il en regardant son fils.

Regina tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Il m'a parlé hier ! », affirma telle surprise.

« Je sais. Vous avez eu de la chance. Généralement il ne s'adresse qu'à moi, parfois à Petit Jean et au frère Tuck mais c'est tout. Il n'est pas très bavard.», expliqua t'il en haussant les épaules.

« Contrairement à son père… », ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

La remarque sembla amuser le voleur qui lui adressa un large sourire.

« Vous avez veillé tard. », souffla t'il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'étais pas fatiguée. », répondit elle en se renfrognant légèrement.

« Après une nuit si agitée ? », insista t'il.

« Vous êtes de la Gestapo ou quoi ? », lâcha t'elle en commençant sérieusement à s'agacer.

« De la quoi ? », demanda t'il en arquant un sourcil

« Laissez tomber ! », soupira t'elle finalement avant de prendre une autre bouché.

Bien qu'il ne disait rien, la reine sentait le regard de Robin braqué sur elle. Il semblait à la fois intrigué et méfiant, tout comme elle à son égard. Finalement l'homme se releva et alla rejoindre les Charming qui avaient enfin daigné se lever. Soudain un tas de vêtement et des bottes tombèrent juste à côté d'elle. Regina releva la tête et aperçut Mulan derrière elle.

« Cela sera plus pratique que votre tenue d'apparat. », s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Trop aimable ! », souffla Regina en observant les guenilles du coin de l'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme s'avançait dans la forêt afin de trouver un endroit plus discret pour se changer. Une fois arrivée derrière une souche d'arbre déraciné, Regina cru reconnaître le bruit d'une rivière un peu plus bas. La saison n'était clairement pas à la baignade mais elle se sentait terriblement sale. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et descendit un petit sentier escarpé durant deux ou trois minutes avant d'apercevoir une cascade en amont.

Regina s'approcha prudemment et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, elle commença à défaire les attaches de sa robe. Les boutons les plus hauts dans son dos étant inaccessibles pour elle, la reine se résigna donc à les arracher. Tant pis, elle n'avait plus besoin de cette tenue de toute façon. Elle fit glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes et frissonna. La température extérieure ne devait pas dépasser les quinze degré et une légère brise en provenance du nord se faisait sentir. Ne portant plus qu'un corset blanc finement lacé sur le devant et un morceau de tissu pouvant s'apparenter à un shorty moderne, Regina fit glisser son pied sur l'eau. Ce minuscule contact la fit instantanément grelotter. L'eau était glacée mais son envie de retrouver un semblant de propreté était trop forte. En serrant les dents, la jeune femme réussit finalement à avancer jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive sous le genou. Délicatement elle retira les épingles qui tenaient son chignon et ses cheveux retombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Retenant son souffle, elle se fit violence et s'aventura finalement sous la chute d'eau. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri perçant. Regina eu l'impression d'être transpercée par des milliers de minuscules aiguilles. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. A cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver le confort de sa baignoire. Bien que chaque goutte la rappelait à la réalité, Regina tenta de s'imaginer dans un bain chaud, des bougies illuminant sa salle d'eau et un fond de Vivaldi raisonnant contre les murs.

« Vous voulez attraper la mort ou quoi ? », s'exclama une voix non loin d'elle.

Regina fit volteface et tenta vainement de cacher ce qu'elle pouvait de son corps. Robin lui tournait le dos sur la rive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! », s'écria a telle aussi énervée qu'embarrassée.

« Je n'ai rien vu ! Enfin si mais juste une seconde. C'est assez gênant. Enfin pas que vous ayez à être gênée, vous êtes très bien. Je ne voulais pas… », commença-t-il à bredouiller.

« Taisez-vous et ne vous retourner pas ! », ordonna t'elle en remontant rapidement sur la rive.

Son corps tout entier était secoué par des tremblements. L'extrémité de ses membres ainsi que ses lèvres étaient entièrement bleu. Elle essora tant bien que mal sa longue chevelure brune. Les claquements de ses dents semblaient raisonner dans la forêt.

« Vous ne devriez pas renfiler vos habits sans vous être séché. Vous allez tomber malade à coup sûr. Tenez ! Sécher vous avez ça ! », dit Robin en retirant son manteau de fourrure et en lui tendant sans la regarder.

Consciente que c'était le plus raisonnable à faire, Regina l'attrapa et s'y emmitoufla rapidement. Elle commença à frotter sa peau mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Le froid rendait sa respiration difficile. Robin se retourna finalement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Laissez-moi faire », souffla t'il doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Regina se sentit totalement stupide mais n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Elle avait si froid qu'elle était prête à tout pour retrouver un minimum de chaleur. L'homme commença par lui frotter les bras puis fit passer ses mains dans son dos. Regina se retrouva collée contre son torse et profita un instant de son souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Vous êtes complètement folle. », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il agrippait délicatement les cheveux afin de faire couler les dernières gouttes d'eau.

« Contrairement à vous je n'aime pas vivre dans la crasse ! », cracha t'elle tandis qu'il relâchait enfin son étreinte.

« Généralement on vient prendre de l'eau à la rivière, ensuite on la fait chauffer sur le feu et ensuite on peut faire sa toilette. Contrairement à vous, nous ne sommes pas stupides au point de nous jeter entièrement dans une eau glacée Majestée ! », l'informa t'il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Navrée de ne pas connaître vos habitudes d'hommes des bois. », répondit elle en le fusillant du regard. « Maintenant tourner vous que je puis m'habiller ! », ordonna t'elle en mimant un demi-tour avec sa main.

Robin s'exécuta et elle put enfin enfiler les guenilles fournit par Mulan. Regina passa une chemise blanche à laquelle il manquait le dernier bouton du haut ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile légèrement trop serré. Etonnement les cuissardes étaient à sa taille ainsi que la cape noire à capuche.

Une fois prête elle ramassa sa robe et laissa le manteau de fourrure au sol. Sans un mot elle passa à côté de Robin et commença à remonter en direction du camp.

« Vous pourriez être un peu plus reconnaissante ! », s'exclama le voleur après avoir récupéré son bien et l'avoir rattrapé.

« Un seul mot à qui que ce soit et je vous ferrais regretter d'être venu au monde ! », le menaça t'elle en appuyant fermement son doigt sur sa poitrine.

« J'aime quand vous me dîtes des mots doux ! », plaisanta-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de ses menaces.

Regina grogna et tourna les talons. Son arrogance lui était insupportable.

Une fois de retour au camp, la reine remarqua que tout avait été rangé. Les abris de fortune avaient été démontés et le feu éteint. Tous les membres du groupe étaient réunis près des chevaux et semblaient les attendre. Chacune des femmes s'étaient également changé et semblaient beaucoup plus à l'aise que dans leur robe de bal. Regina aperçut Tink et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ne lui plus pas du tout.

« Nous partons ? », questionna t'elle surprise.

Le château de Rumplestiltskin comme le siens n'étaient plus envisageable. Celui des Charming avait été presque entièrement détruit lors de la malédiction. La jeune femme ne voyait pas du tout où ils pourraient se rendre et surtout pourquoi bouger s'ils n'avaient nulle part d'autre où aller.

« Nous allons voir ce qu'il reste du palais d'été. Il nous faut un endroit sûr afin de pouvoir trouver comment repartir chercher Emma et Henry ! », expliqua Blanche-neige avant de se mettre en selle.

La reine grimaça. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs. C'était là-bas qu'elle avait été forcée d'épouser le roi Léopold, là-bas qu'elle avait appris la trahison de Blanche-neige. La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y retourner mais pour le moment il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Les Merry Men montèrent sur leurs chevaux. Robin se mit en selle avec son fils devant lui et fit signe au groupe de se mettre en marche. Regina fronça les sourcils. A priori elle allait devoir marcher. Le voleur qui avait probablement remarqué sa réaction s'avança jusqu'à elle.

« Vous pouvez monter avec Max si vous le souhaitez ! », proposa t'il en lui montrant un petit homme rond particulièrement repoussant.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de la main et lui offrit un sourire qui découvrit les deux dernières dents pourries qu'il possédait.

« A la réflexion je préfère marcher ! », déclara t'elle sans cacher son dégoût.

A peine cinq minutes après leur départ, Regina fût rejointe par Tink qui semblait étonnamment de bonne humeur. La reine lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en coin et n'eut pas du tout envie de savoir ce qui provoquait ce sourire niaiseux sur ses lèvres. Cependant sentir le regard de la fée sur elle finit par l'agacer.

« Quoi ?! », lâcha t'elle cinglante.

A ce signal Tinkerbell lui crocheta le bras avec le sien et se serra contre elle.

« Tu faisais quoi avec le beau voleur dans la forêt ? », questionna t'elle en pouffant légèrement.

Regina ouvrit la bouche, outrée par une telle question. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il était si arrogant, si présomptueux, si impertinent !

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! J'étais partie me changer ! Seule ! », répondit elle s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers Robin qui chevauchait à quelque pas.

Ce dernier qui avait probablement sentit son regard sur lui, tourna la tête vers elle et lui offrit un large sourire. Immédiatement Regina détourna les yeux.

« Ouai. », souffla t'elle visiblement peu convaincue par la réponse de la reine. « Cela dit moi je ne dirais pas non à un homme comme ça s'il me demandait de venir lui tenir chaud la nuit ! », ajouta la fée en riant.

La jeune femme braqua immédiatement ses yeux sur la blonde.

« Tu plaisantes ! », s'exclama-t-elle légèrement choquée par les propos de son amie.

« Non, pourquoi ? C'est chasse gardée de la reine ? », demanda t'elle taquine.

Regina se renfrogna.

« Pas du tout ! Vas-y fait toi plaisir ! », lâcha t'elle amère.

Etrangement la permission qu'elle venait de donner à Tinkerbell n'était pas du tout sincère. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée même de voir la fée et le voleur roucouler ne lui plaisait pas. Regina retira brusquement son bras qui était encore accroché à celui de la jeune femme et ne prononça plus un mot.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos impressions. J'apprécie beaucoup de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs, que cela soit du positif comme du négatif. En tout cas merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic :D


	6. Chapter 6

A la tombée de la nuit, le petit groupe trouva un endroit où établir un nouveau campement. Désormais chacun semblait savoir quoi faire et en à peine quinze minutes tout était prêt. Après avoir mangé un morceau de chevreuil accompagné de champignon, Regina s'installa au coin du feu sur une épaisse couverture et enleva ses chaussures. Lorsque ses pieds respirèrent enfin elle ne put retenir un gémissement. La marche avait été particulièrement éreintante et ses orteils étaient en feu. Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible contre une souche et ouvrit un livre que Mulan lui avait donné.

Elle fût soudainement tirée de sa lecture par Rolland qui passa sous le livre et s'installa sur ses genoux. Prise au dépourvu elle le regarda faire et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », chuchota t'il en lui faisant baisser le livre pour mieux voir.

« Je lis. Une histoire…tu aimes les histoires ? », demanda t'elle en venant passer un bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'installer.

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Mon fils aussi aime beaucoup les histoires. Tu veux que je t'en raconte une ? », proposa t'elle en ferment l'ouvrage qui n'avait finalement rien de très intéressant.

De nouveau Rolland acquiesça.

Regina se racla la gorge et commença son récit. La seule histoire qui lui vint en tête était celle qu'elle avait racontée à Henry par le passé. Les effets de la potion d'oubli s'étaient dissipé une fois la malédiction rompue et elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où elle avait sacrifié ses espoirs de vengeance au profit de son fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait agi comme une véritable mère.

« Il était une fois une reine. Une reine qui lança une magnifique malédiction qui lui donna tout ce qu'elle voulait. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se sentit désespérée lorsqu'elle comprit que la vengeance ne lui suffirait pas. Elle se sentait seule. Alors elle chercha partout un petit garçon pour qu'il devienne son prince. Et puis elle le trouva. Et même s'ils pouvaient vivre heureux ce n'était pas pour toujours. Il y avait encore un démon qui les observait en silence. La reine craignait pour la sécurité de son prince. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait vaincre quiconque menacerait le petit garçon, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'élever en s'inquiétant. Non. Elle devait mettre ses problèmes de côtés et faire passer son enfant en premier. Par conséquent la reine se procura une ancienne potion d'oubli. Si la reine buvait la potion elle n'oublierait pas son enfant, elle oublierait seulement ses inquiétudes, ses problèmes, ses peurs. Sans tout cela, elle et son prince, pourraient enfin vivre heureux pour toujours. », raconta t'elle en berçant tendrement Rolland.

Le récit n'avait pas duré longtemps mais le petit garçon semblait être tombé comme une masse. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec son propre fils, la reine déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« Il vous aime bien… », souffla une voix dans son dos.

Regina tourna la tête et aperçut Robin qui observait son fils d'un air attendrit.

« Je crois… », répondit elle ne pouvant retenir un sourire bienveillant, en caressant la joue du petit garçon du bout de ses doigts.

L'homme déposa une couverture sur eux. Tandis qu'il les recouvrait au mieux, Regina sentit sa main frôler la sienne. Le contact la fit étrangement frémir. Robin lui adressa un léger sourire et il s'installa à ses côtés.

« J'essaie de lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin mais je ne peux pas remplacer la chaleur d'une mère. », avoua t'il en jetant un morceau de bois dans le feu qui grésillait devant eux.

La reine l'observa un instant. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux hommes différents. Le bandit sûr de lui, arrogant et le père protecteur et inquiet.

« Ou est-elle ? », osa t'elle demander sans le quitter des yeux.

Robin soupira et l'espace d'un instant son visage fût traversé par une immense tristesse.

« Elle est morte en le mettant au monde. », répondit il en venant plonger son regard dans le siens.

« Je suis désolée… », murmura t'elle en détournant les yeux.

Ce genre d'histoire la laissait généralement indifférente. Devenue bien trop égocentrique elle avait du mal à comprendre le malheur des autres mais là elle était véritablement sincère.

« Je l'ai regardé mourir, elle était là devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire… », souffla t'il plus pour lui-même. La colère faisait presque trembler sa voix.

« Je comprends… », lâcha t'elle en repensant immédiatement au moment où Cora avait arraché le cœur de Daniel. Sa propre mère avait écrasé la vie de son fiancé sous ses yeux et elle s'était sentit totalement impuissante.

« Vous comprenez ? », demanda t'il en arquant un sourcil visiblement peu enclin à la croire.

« Mon fiancé…On l'a assassiné sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver… Alors oui je comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait de voir la personne que l'on aime le plus mourir.», expliqua t'elle en observant les flammes danser en face d'elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Regina tourna finalement la tête vers lui et constata qu'il paraissait légèrement surpris.

« Qui l'aurait cru hein ! Qui aurait cru que votre chère Evil Queen pouvait avoir des sentiments. », cracha t'elle amère.

Robin secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est…Je suis juste désolé pour vous… », répondit-il avant de venir poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Regina resta un instant sans réaction. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le point de contact et elle eut du mal à déglutir. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui et que leur regard se croisèrent elle eut comme un flash.

**_Flashback_**

Regina se précipita aux écuries. Elle l'avait enfin eu pour son treizième anniversaire. Ce cadeau qui lui avait été jusque-là refusé. Les bras chargés de pommes, la jeune adolescente pénétra dans le box de son cheval, Rocinante. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de le monter mais s'occuper de lui la comblait déjà de bonheur. En la voyant arriver, l'étalon s'approcha doucement d'elle et attrapa une pomme. La princesse se mit à rire et déposa le reste des fruits sur la paille. Alors qu'elle attrapait une brosse, elle crut entendre quelqu'un au fond de la grange. Intrigué elle avança à pas de loup en direction du bruit et fût surprise de découvrir un garçon de son âge endormit entre deux bottes de foin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! », s'exclama en se saisissant d'une pioche accrochée à côté d'elle.

L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut et sauta instantanément sur ses pieds.

« Non attends. Je ne te veux pas de mal… », lâcha t'il en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Regina pencha la tête sur le côté et abaissa son arme.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda t'elle en prenant soin de garder une distance de sécurité.

Aucun enfant n'avait le droit de se trouver sur le terrain du château. Sa mère n'en tolérait aucun, pas même ceux des serviteurs qui logeaient là.

« Je m'appelle Robin. Je, je cherchais juste un endroit où dormir. Je t'en prie laisse-moi partir, n'appelle pas les gardes ! », supplia t'il en passant son arc qui ressemblait plus à un jouet qu'à une véritable arme autour de son épaule.

« Je ne vais pas les appeler. », assura t'elle en lui adressant un sourire. « Tu as sans doute faim ? », questionna t'elle en sortant une magnifique pomme rouge qu'elle s'était gardé pour elle.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça vigoureusement et attrapa le fruit qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

« Si tu veux tu peux encore rester là cette nuit. Personne ne vient jamais ici à part moi. Je pourrais t'amener d'autre chose à manger demain matin. », proposa t'elle ravie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un de son âge.

« Merci. Tu es gentille… », commença-t-il à la remercier.

« Regina ! Je m'appelle Regina. », lui lança t'elle en rougissant légèrement.

Le lendemain matin la princesse s'empressa d'avaler son petit déjeuner et cacha discrètement du pain et de la confiture sous sa robe. Elle prétexta avoir perdu une broche dans les écuries la veille et s'empressa de sortir du château. L'idée de retrouver le garçon et d'avoir un secret que sa mère ne pouvait ne pas soupçonner la mettait en joie. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait libre.

Le jeune Robin semblait l'attendre avec impatience et s'empressa d'avaler tout ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle. En l'observant se remplir le ventre. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était son petit secret. Son secret rien qu'à elle. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, la princesse sentait ses joues la brûler. Une fois rassasié il sembla s'apprêter à partir en silence. Sans réfléchir Regina lui attrapa le poignet et l'invita à se rassoir à côté d'elle. Son cœur se mit alors à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Dans milliers de pensées défilaient dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces histoires de princesse et de courageux voleurs qui s'enfuyaient ensemble pour vivre leur amour, que lui racontait sa vieille nourrice lorsque Cora était absente. Ces récits l'avaient toujours laissé rêveuse.

« Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? », lâcha t'elle finalement sans oser le regarder.

« Non et toi ? Enfin je veux dire tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? », demanda t'il a priori aussi gêné qu'elle.

Regina fit non de la tête puis releva les yeux vers lui. Elle l'observa un instant puis réussit à trouver le courage de se rapprocher. Robin qui semblait avoir compris le message posa sa main sur la sienne et se pencha à son tour. La princesse ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser fût timide et rapide mais elle ne s'en sentit pas moins toute chose. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Regina ? », appela soudainement une voix devant la porte de la grange.

Immédiatement l'adolescente sentit la panique l'envahir.

« C'est ma mère. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit ! », s'exclama telle en se relevant précipitamment.

« Je peux sortir par derrière, il y a une planche qui se décroche facilement ! », chuchota Robin en ramassant à la va-vite ses affaires.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement et se précipita vers l'entrée des écuries. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère ainsi que sur un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

« Regina ma chérie qu'étais tu en train de faire ? Ne m'as-tu pas entendu t'appeler ? », s'enquit Cora en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'étais en train de brosser Rocinante mère. Pardon mère. », répondit elle en lui adressant un signe de tête respectueux.

« Hum.. », lâcha t'elle visiblement peu convaincue par la réponse de sa progéniture. « Je te présente Daniel, il sera ton garçon d'écurie, il t'aidera à t'occuper de Rocinante ! », déclara t'elle finalement en désignant le jeune inconnu.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

« C'était vous ? », souffla t'elle en retirant précipitamment sa main.

« J'allais finir par croire que vous m'aviez oublié. », répondit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Regina secoua la tête encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Après cet épisode, la jeune femme n'avait jamais revu le garçon. Avec le temps ce souvenir s'était presque effacé de sa mémoire mais à présent tout lui revenait à l'esprit. La reine comprit alors pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré aussi distant que ses camarades. Il l'avait connu avant. Avant qu'elle ne devienne la reine. Avant que son cœur ne soit noircit par la magie.

« A vrai dire votre baiser n'avait rien de mémorable ! », lui rétorque-t-elle sarcastique.

Robin s'esclaffa bruyamment puis replongea son regard dans le siens.

« J'étais jeune ! Et puis vous m'aviez pris totalement au dépourvu ! », se défendit-il en riant.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Ce passé en commun eut pour effet d'éloigner les souvenirs sombres qu'ils venaient d'évoquer.

« Arrêtez de vous justifier. Vous avez été lamentable, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. », se moqua t'elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

« Très bien, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur mais je me suis largement amélioré. Vous voulez voir ? », souffla t'il provocateur en se rapprochant d'elle.

Regina perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle l'observa un instant et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Il était joueur. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle aussi était une adversaire de taille. Délicatement elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se pencha vers lui. Leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches et elle le vit déglutir avec difficulté. La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche et au lieu de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes elle les fit glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

« Même pas en rêve », lui susurra-t-elle avant de lui poser Rolland, toujours endormis, sur les genoux.

L'homme sembla rester sans voix tandis qu'elle se relevait.

« Vous êtes cruelle. », lâcha t'il finalement, un sourire amusé encré sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Robin. », répondit elle une lueur victorieuse brillant dans ses yeux, avant d'aller rejoindre sa couchette.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain soir ils arrivèrent finalement au château d'été. Bien que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis deux heures, le groupe avait décidé de continuer. Personne ne semblait vouloir passer une nuit supplémentaire dehors. Lorsque l'immense bâtisse se dressa devant eux, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle ne montra rien. La dernière fois qu'elle avait passé ces portes elle était devenue reine. Ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure avait été anéantit.

Accompagnés par Snow les hommes entrèrent les premiers afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. La nuit était particulièrement fraiche et Rolland vint se blottir contre elle en attendant. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait jamais été appréciée des enfants. Même son propre fils avait finis par se détourner d'elle, pensant à tort qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. La reine avait donc du mal à comprendre pourquoi le petit garçon n'avait de cesse de venir vers elle. Certes il manquait cruellement d'amour maternel mais elle n'était pas la seule femme ici, il y a avait Snow, Tink ou encore Belle mais il l'avait choisi elle. Cela ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Grâce à lui elle avait l'impression de pouvoir garder la foi. Avec lui elle continuait à se souvenir de la promesse faite à Henry.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, les éclaireurs revinrent en indiquant que le château semblait sur. Regina avança avec ceux qui étaient resté à l'extérieur mais au moment où elle dû franchir les portes elle s'en sentit incapable. Faisant semblant d'observer les alentours, la jeune femme laissa passer les autres et s'éloigna discrètement. Une fois seule elle s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Une nausée amère lui serrait la gorge. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer la nuit à l'extérieur. Elle allait devoir prendre sur elle mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle respira profondément l'air frais en espérant qu'elle pourrait calmer l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

« Vous préférez dormir avec les chevaux ? », demanda une voix taquine qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Regina ne bougea pas. Dos au mur, ses mains plaquées contre la pierre, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda l'homme plus sérieusement.

La jeune femme entendit des branches craquer sous les pas de Robin. Il se rapprochait. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle avait l'impression de toujours le trouvé sur son chemin. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la laisser tranquille ? L'oublier ne serait 'ce qu'une soirée ?!

« Allez-vous en ! », souffla t'elle finalement en se sentant de plus en plus fébrile.

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur son bras, Regina le repoussa violement et un haut le cœur lui déchira la poitrine. Par réflexe elle se pencha en avant mais rien ne réussit à sortir. Cet endroit la rendait carrément malade. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses dix-huit ans. D'être de nouveau cette jeune fille fragile à qui on avait hotté son fiancé et ses rêves de liberté. Elle revoyait tous ces visages, elle entendait tous ces rires, tous ces regards posés sur elle alors qu'on lui demandait pour la deuxième fois si elle acceptait d'épouser le roi Léopold. Non ! Non ! Non ! NON elle ne voulait pas devenir sa femme, elle voulait seulement s'allonger au sol et mourir. Mourir de chagrin. Rejoindre Daniel.

Robin se précipita sur elle et posa ses mains autour de ses hanches afin de la maintenir debout.

« Je n'y arriverais pas… », chuchota t'elle en se redressant.

Le voleur était toujours dans son dos, ses deux mains fermement agrippés à sa taille.

C'était également ici qu'avait eu lieu la nuit de noce. Le roi avait été particulièrement prévenant. Lui aussi avait semblé aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Cependant c'était un devoir, cela devait être fait. Cora avait promis de s'assurer que le mariage avait bien été consommé. Alors Regina avait simplement fermé les yeux. Elle s'était efforcée de garder en tête l'image de Daniel. Elle avait pleuré silencieusement. Après cette nuit son époux ne l'avait plus jamais touché. Encore amoureux de sa première épouse il ne semblait avoir aucun désir pour elle. Bien qu'elle en eu été reconnaissante au début elle avait finis par croire qu'elle ne valait rien et sa haine n'avait fait que s'accroître. Elle n'était finalement qu'un joyau de plus à montrer lors des réceptions avant d'être de nouveau enfermée dans sa cage dorée.

« Regina je ne comprends pas…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parlez-moi… », dit-il en posant une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

La reine soupira et laissa son dos reposer contre son torse.

« Serrez-moi… Fort. », ordonna telle à demi-mot en fermant les yeux.

Robin sembla hésiter un instant puis il s'exécuta. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et sa tête se nicha dans son cou. Regina posa immédiatement ses mains sur celle de l'homme posées sur son ventre et profita de sa chaleur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui faisait du bien. Doucement elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et les serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lui faisait probablement mal mais il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire. La jeune femme n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi mais l'angoisse réussit finalement à s'effacer.

Sans un mot, sa main dans la sienne, Regina réussit finalement à pénétrer dans le château. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall. Une tornade semblait avoir eu raison de l'immense bâtisse. Le sol était tapissé de feuilles mortes et de verre brisé. Les vitres avaient toutes été détruites, probablement lors de la malédiction. L'angoisse semblait de nouveau l'envahir mais la présence de Robin tout près d'elle réussit étrangement à la calmer.

Tous les autres étaient réunis dans ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne salle à manger. Les nains des matelas de plume sur le dos, les transportaient devant le feu. Avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu le remarquer la reine lâcha la main du voleur et s'écarta de lui. Tink lui expliqua qu'ils allaient tous devoir dormir dans cette pièce car seule cette cheminée était en état de fonctionner. Regina remarqua que Snow avait déniché des couvertures et s'attelait à faire les lits de fortune en compagnie de Belle.

Durant tout le repas, Regina pouvait sentir le regard de Robin braqué sur elle. Pour une fois il n'affichait pas son air espiègle, il paraissait seulement préoccupé. La jeune femme, elle, regrettait tout simplement ce moment. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, elle s'était tout de même dévoilée devant lui et cela l'énervait. Personne n'aurait dû la voir dans cet état. Surtout pas lui !

Lorsqu'il fût l'heure de se coucher, Regina s'éclipsa dans une salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage. En apercevant son reflet dans un miroir fissuré et particulièrement sale, elle remarqua son teint extrêmement pâle. Elle humidifia ses mains avec l'eau de sa gourde et tamponna son visage. Elle frappa doucement ses joues pour leur redonner un peu de couleur mais c'était peine perdu.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la salle, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Tink qui s'était déjà installée sur un des matelas.

« Pousses toi. », lâcha t'elle en agitant sa main.

La fée grimaça.

« En fait, Belle m'a déjà demandé si elle pouvait dormir ici… », expliqua t'elle visiblement gênée.

La traitre ! Regina sentit la colère monter en elle mais elle tenta de garder un semblant de calme. Son regard glissa sur les autres matelas, ils étaient tous complets sauf…

« Non sérieusement… », désespéra t'elle en apercevant Robin qui lui offrait un léger sourire en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Elle retourna rapidement sa tête vers la fée qui tenta vainement de refreiner un sourire amusé. Elle l'avait fait exprès cette…cette… !

« Ca tu vas me le payer ! », la menaça telle en la fusillant du regard.

La blonde haussa les épaules en affichant un air innocent. Regina lâcha un grognement de rage et tourna les talons. Les bras croisés elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de Robin et s'allongea directement en lui tournant le dos. Elle lui arracha violement un morceau de couverture et ferma les yeux.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! », cracha t'elle en sentant son regard sur sa nuque.

« De faire quoi ? », demanda t'il taquin.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et ne fût pas surprise de le voir, malgré la pénombre, appuyé sur son coude, ses yeux braqués sur elle.

« De me regarder ! », lâcha t'elle en lui poussant l'avant-bras afin qu'il perde son équilibre.

L'homme laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller en riant. Regina, elle, ne trouvait pas du tout la situation amusante.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ! », l'agressa-t-elle.

Robin arqua un sourcil.

« De quoi ? De partager mon matelas avec vous ? », S'enquit il en ayant retrouvé son sourire espiègle.

La reine se redressa brusquement et tenta de discerner les silhouettes aux alentours.

« Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas avec votre fils ? », demanda t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Il dort avec le frère Tuck, juste à côté du feu. Si vous voulez échanger vos places allez-y, connaissant Tuck il ne sera pas contre du tout ! », répondit-il en se redressant à son tour.

Leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Il semblait la mettre au défi d'accepter l'échange. Regina grimaça et finit par se résigner. Mieux valait un voleur horripilant qu'un moine débauché. La jeune femme soupira et se laisser retomber en arrière. Immédiatement elle lui tourna le dos et tira un peu plus sur la couverture.

« Hey ! », protesta l'homme. « Si vous voulez que je me colle contre vous il suffit de le demander Majesté… », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Y'en a qui essai de dormir ici je vous signale ! », s'exclama Grincheux qui était allongé un peu plus loin.

Aussitôt Regina relâcha un peu de couverture. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de batailler, ni même d'encourager ses ardeurs.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil pendant plus d'une heure. Elle tenta de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs en visualisant le visage de son fils bien aimé mais à chaque fois les images du jour de ses noces lui revenaient en tête. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une position pour s'endormir rapidement. Ses nerfs avaient été trop mis à l'épreuve ces derniers jours. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid, Henry lui manquait cruellement et ce château la rendait malade. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa position initiale sur son flanc droit en contenant la crise de nerf qui menaçait à tout moment de se déclencher, une main se posa sur sa hanche.

« Parlez-moi… », souffla Robin qui s'était redressé pour la regarder.

Regina ne bougea pas et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme caresser sa joue et repousser une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Robin lui agrippa légèrement l'épaule et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos. La jeune femme voulu résister mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa le regard sérieux du voleur.

« Parlez-moi… », insista-t-il avec douceur.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer et une larme s'échappa de sa pupille. Elle la sentit rouler sur sa joue mais avant qu'elle ne glisse dans son cou, l'homme l'essuya délicatement avec son pouce. Elle se sentait incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais su parler de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais su gérer sa peine, ses peurs. Face à ce silence, Robin soupira et s'allongea de nouveau. Cependant cette fois il passa son bras sous son dos et l'attira complètement à lui. Il referma son autre bras sur elle afin de l'empêcher de fuir. Tous deux l'un en face de l'autre, la reine avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle voulait le repousser mais il la maintenait fermement et elle n'avait pas la force de se détacher de lui. Etrangement elle se sentait mieux.

« Je ne peux pas… », souffla t'elle en posant son front contre celui de l'homme.

« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi Regina… », chuchota t'il en laissant sa main dans son dos glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse. La droite agrippa son épaule et la gauche se positionna dans son cou. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et entrouvrit la bouche. Poussée par sa vieille habitude de noyer son chagrin dans les bras d'un homme comme elle l'avait si souvent fait avec Graham elle avança ses lèvres vers ceux de l'homme. Cependant elle ne put y gouter. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et la repoussa légèrement.

« Dîtes moi ! », persista t'il en laissant sa main remonter dans ses longs cheveux.

Regina soupira et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« J'ai été forcée d'épouser le roi dans ce château… », avoua t'elle finalement.

La réponse n'appelait aucun développement. Robin acquiesça silencieusement, il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait.

« Venez… », souffla t'il en l'invitant à venir se blottir au creux de son épaule.

La jeune femme se laissa aller et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Sa main glissa de nouveau sur son torse et serra le tissu de sa chemise. Elle aspira l'odeur de sa peau et étouffa ses sanglots en pressant ses lèvres sous sa mâchoire. Elle se sera un peu plus contre lui, lorsque le voleur déposa un baiser sur son front. Son cœur battait la chamade mais cette fois ce n'était plus à cause de l'angoisse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit autant en confiance. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité. Finalement elle réussit à s'endormir en quelques secondes beaucoup plus sereine.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Regina constata que Robin s'était déjà levé. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et se maudit intérieurement de s'être montrée si faible devant lui. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses propres démons, elle devait se montrer forte afin de pouvoir retrouver Henry au plus vite. La jeune femme tenta de refouler le souvenir de ses bras fermement enroulés autour d'elle. De refouler ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait enveloppé lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre elle. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile dont il fallait prendre soin. Elle refusait de l'être !

En se redressant la reine constata qu'elle était la dernière à se lever. Blanche et David se câlinaient au coin du feu et cette vision lui tira une grimace. Les nains, eux, étaient tous réunis autour de la table et partageaient un semblant de petit déjeuner. Tink et Hook semblaient en grande discussion au fond de la salle et Regina eu l'étrange impression d'avoir vu la main du pirate frôler un instant celle de la fée. Elle les fixa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne sachant pas si elle avait réellement vu le geste ou si elle n'était simplement pas encore bien réveillée. La blonde dû sentir son regard sur eux puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Regina la fusilla du regard, elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner le tour qu'elle lui avait joué la veille.

Regina se leva finalement et prit la direction de la sortie. En suivant les conseils de Robin, la jeune femme comptait aller chercher de l'eau au puits et la faire chauffer avant de pouvoir se décrasser un peu. En traversant le grand Hall, des voix provenant d'une petite pièce se firent entendre. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle du voleur et la voix grave de petit Jean.

« Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps avec elle… », s'exclama la voix du colosse.

La jeune femme comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait être au centre de leur discussion. Discrètement elle se rapprocha de la porte qui était entrouverte et jeta un petit coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Robin était assis dans un immense fauteuil et semblait nettoyer son arc. Petit Jean lui se tenait debout en face, ses poings fermement posés sur ses hanches.

« Passes moi une flèche tu veux… », esquiva le voleur en tendant la main.

« Je ne plaisante pas Robin. Cette femme est dangereuse ! Qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire à tout moment ! », rajouta l'autre.

Regina fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ce brigand parlait d'elle. Soudain Robin se leva de son siège. Elle se plaqua automatiquement contre le mur afin de ne pas se faire voir.

« Arrêtes un peu on croirait entendre Mulan. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. », répondit-il en soupirant.

« Elle te plait c'est ça ?! », s'exclama Petit Jean.

A cette question Regina eu l'impression que son cœur venait de louper un battement. Elle cessa de respirer et attendit impatiemment la réponse.

« C'est une belle femme il faut le reconnaître. », affirma nonchalamment le voleur.

La reine sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son potentiel mais l'entendre de la bouche de cet homme faillit presque la faire rougir.

« Elle te plait ! », rétorqua son compagnon, son ton sonnant comme un reproche.

La jeune femme entendit Robin soupirer.

« Peut-être…Enfin je ne sais pas…elle…elle a quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer… », avoua t-il finalement.

« Ce qu'elle a c'est de la magie noire. Elle t'a peut être lancé un de ses sorts… », rétorqua Petit Jean.

Regina ouvrit largement la bouche. Comment pouvait-il sortir des aberrations pareilles ! Elle se sentait particulièrement vexée.

Robin éclata de rire. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouverture. Soudain elle fût propulsée en avant et se retrouva dans la pièce, la porte s'étant largement ouverte sous le choc.

« Les murs ont des oreilles les gars ! », s'exclama la voix d'un autre Merry Men derrière elle.

La jeune femme grimaça et se sentit stupide d'avoir été ainsi prise la main dans le sac. Elle se racla la gorge et tenta de garder un peu de dignité.

« Ne posez plus jamais vos sales pattes sur moi ou vous allez devoir trouver un autre moyen de tenir votre fourchette pour manger ! », le menaça t'elle.

L'homme la toisa un instant et un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

« Petit Jean j'ai besoin de toi dehors ! », lâcha t'il simplement avant de sortir.

Le colosse la dévisagea l'air sévère. N'étant pas prête de lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait entendu Regina releva la tête et maintint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Robin qui se servait une tasse de thé.

« Ils se méfient de vous… », lâcha t-il avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« Oui j'ai cru le comprendre. », répondit elle en observant la pièce, incapable de soutenir le regard du voleur plus longtemps.

L'homme s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle voulait partir, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de reparler de la nuit dernière. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour sortir, Robin fit un pas de côté et referma la porte.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre ? », souffla t'il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Regina fonça les sourcils et recula de quelques pas. Cependant elle butta rapidement contre un petit guéridon. Le voleur, lui, continua d'avancer dans sa direction, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Rien ! », mentit elle effrontément en relevant le menton.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il frôla sa hanche et déposa finalement la tasse derrière elle.

« Vous mentez mal… », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Regina frissonna.

« Ils disent que vous êtes dangereuse… », dit il d'une voix mielleuse en reculant son visage afin de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait de jouer avec elle. Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait de la déstabiliser. Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait d'éveiller tous ses sens. Elle devait réagir, trouver un moyen de reprendre le pouvoir.

« Je suis encore plus dangereuse qu'ils ne se l'imaginent… », souffla t'elle d'une voix suave en venant coller sa poitrine contre son torse.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du voleur mais cette fois il ne semblait plus aussi serein. A cet instant la reine se sentit particulièrement puissante. Oh oui ça elle lui plaisait !

Regina posa ses deux mains sur son torse et fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle s'y accrocha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

« N'essayez pas de jouer avec moi, vous risqueriez de vous brûler… », lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de frôler sa joue du bout de ses lèvres.

Elle n'arrivait peut être plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs à sa guise mais elle était toujours aussi douée pour user de son charme incendiaire.

L'homme tourna la tête mais la reine eu le temps de se reculer pour éviter que leurs bouches ne se touchent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par l'air déçu de Robin. Alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour se diriger vers la porte, le voleur laisse un rire nerveux s'échapper. Elle avait remporté cette manche mais au fond d'elle Regina savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait gagné du temps en se comportant ainsi, en faisant comme si la nuit dernière n'avait jamais existé. Même si elle ne connaissait cet homme que depuis quelques jours, la reine avait compris que l'ignorer ne ferait qu'accroître sa curiosité et elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de la questionner de nouveau sur son passé.

A peine était-elle sortit de la pièce, que Blanche se précipita sur elle, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Regina, il faut que tu viennes. On a peut-être trouvé un moyen de retourner chercher Emma et Henry ! », s'exclama t'elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Sur le moment la reine eu du mal à réaliser. Comment ? D'un côté elle avait terriblement envie d'y croire mais de l'autre elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir tous ses espoirs s'effondrer.

« Mais je…comment ? », demanda t'elle en secouant la tête.

« Viens ! », lui ordonna la princesse en la tirant doucement par le bras jusque dans la grande salle.

« Mulan, répètes ce que tu viens de nous dire s'il te plait ! », demanda Snow en s'asseyant aux côtés de son époux.

Regina tira également une chaise et s'y installa rapidement, pressée d'entendre ce que la jeune femme avait à dire.

« Là d'où je viens il existe beaucoup de légende à propos d'objets magiques de toute sorte. Il y en a notamment une qui parle d'un triangle forgé il y a plus de cinq mille ans dans un métal tombé du ciel. Selon la légende les forgerons l'auraient fendu en deux puis auraient caché les morceaux séparément afin qu'il ne puisse jamais tomber entre de mauvaise mains, son pouvoir étant bien trop dangereux pour appartenir à un seul homme. Il semblerait qu'une fois les morceaux réunis, le triangle permette entre autre de voyager entre les mondes. », raconta-t-elle dans un silence religieux.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une légende ! », déclara Hook qui semblait particulièrement septique.

« C'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse un des morceaux dont j'avais vu quelques gravure quand j'étais enfant. », expliqua t'elle son visage s'assombrissant.

« Ou ça ?! », demanda instantanément Regina.

Mulan soupira et jeta un regard à l'un de ses compagnons.

« Autour du cou de cette femme. La sorcière. Celle qui nous a attaqué au château de Rumplestiltskin ! », répondit elle provoquant un grondement parmi l'assemblée.

Encore elle ! Cette usurpatrice ! Elle ne s'était pas seulement approprié tous ses biens, elle détenait également l'unique moyen de retrouver Henry !

« Qu'attendons-nous pour aller lui régler son compte à cette mégère ?! », s'exclama grincheux en bondissant de sa chaise, sa pioche à la main.

« Du calme mon ami ! Vous ne pouvez pas foncer tête baissée, ses pouvoirs son bien trop grands», souffla le moine rondouillet qui l'incita à se rassoir en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Frère Tuck à raison ! », déclara la voix de Robin qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. « Il vous faut un plan bien ficelé si vous voulez avoir une chance de réussir. S'il vous faut de l'aide vous pouvez compter sur moi et sur mes hommes ! », ajouta t'il sur un ton solennel.

Regina, surprise tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il semblait prêt à risquer sa vie et celle de ses compagnons alors même qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. La jeune femme ressentit une gratitude immense à son égard. Il n'était pas seulement arrogant et présomptueux, il était également brave et désintéressé.

« Bon alors qui a une idée ? », s'enquit Grincheux qui semblait avoir été refroidit pas la réponse du moine.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Ils me font extrêmement plaisir.

Mel99: Il va y avoir des hauts, des bas, de la tendresse, de la colère...Je ne suis pas encore prête à les laisser vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche les cocos héhé. J'aime torturer mes personnages :)


	9. Chapter 9

Le groupe passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Certains comme Regina préconisaient l'attaque du château dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins, portes dérobées et souterrains secrets. D'autre voulaient attirer la sorcière à l'extérieur et lui tendre un piège. A plusieurs reprises la conversation faillit dégénérer. Personne ne semblait être d'accord sur l'attitude à adopter. Ce fût donc dans une atmosphère tendu qu'ils passèrent à table. Cette fois les Merry Men avaient ramené du sanglier que Granny avait fait cuire accompagné de quelques pommes de terre trouvées dans le potager du château laissé à l'abandon.

Alors que personne n'osait vraiment parler, Petit Jean frappa du poing sur la table et se leva. Regina décela quelques regards complices entre ses compagnons qui se levèrent à leur tour.

« For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow…», commencèrent t'ils à chanter en levant leurs verres en direction de Robin qui tentait vainement de se cacher avec ses mains.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi gêné. Le reste des convives se levèrent également et se joignirent au chant. La reine se leva aussi mais préféra rester silencieuse, ses yeux rivés sur le voleur.

« Which nobody can deny,

Which nobody can deny,

Which nobody can deny. », tous chantaient en cœur et cela eu pour effet d'estomper la mauvaise ambiance de la journée.

« For he's a jolly good fellow…

Which nobody can deny! », terminèrent t'ils en frappant vigoureusement dans leurs mains.

A cet instant la jeune femme aperçut Rolland qui tenait un paquet presque aussi grand que lui dans ses bras. Il s'avança jusqu'à son père et lui posa sur les genoux avant de lui faire un câlin.

« Joyeux anniversaire », souffla le petit bonhomme avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas parler devant tout le monde mais il avait tout de même fait l'effort par amour pour son père.

Robin déchira rapidement l'emballage et découvrit un carquois en cuir qu'il montra fièrement au reste de l'assemblée.

« Les dernières de ma réserve personnelle ! », s'exclama le moine en sortant de sous la table une quinzaine de bouteille de vin.

Toute la table éclata de rire, même Regina qui se laissa finalement aller. Certains des Merry Men sortirent quelques instruments et jouèrent des mélodies entrainantes accompagnées par des paroles parfois particulièrement graveleuses. L'ambiance était désormais à la fête. Les conversations étaient légères, les verres se remplissaient à tour de bras et les rires raisonnaient dans toute la salle. Après quelques verres, Regina en avait même oublié qu'elle en voulait à Tinkerbell pour l'avoir obligé à dormir avec le hors la loi la veille. Assises côte à côte elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire aux blagues particulièrement grivoises de Max, le Merry Men aux dents pourries. La reine sentait que l'alcool commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, cependant elle porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et avala ce qui ressemblait plus à de la piquette qu'à un excellent bordeaux.

« Comment appelle-t-on un homme beau, sensible et intelligent ? », questionna t'elle en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

L'homme haussa les épaules. Regina tourna sa tête vers la fée qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Une rumeur. », souffla-t-elle avant de partir à rire.

En soit la blague n'était pas particulièrement drôle mais l'alcool commençait à faire son petit effet sur les deux femmes. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Malgré la séparation douloureuse d'avec son fils Regina réussissait à reléguer sa souffrance au silence.

Soudain la reine aperçut Robin sortir seul de la salle. Elle attrapa son verre et s'éclipsa discrètement. Une fois dehors elle aperçut le voleur assis sur un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin.

« Vous n'appréciez pas la soirée ? », demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

« J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. », répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

Regina baissa les yeux. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était sortie dehors, pourquoi elle l'avait suivi. Elle fit mine d'observer les alentours un instant ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, d'une part pour la nuit passée et d'autre part pour avoir proposé de les aider dans une tâche dangereuse qui ne le concernait pas. Cependant elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, elle ne savait plus s'y prendre pour remercier les autres.

Soudain une main attrapa doucement la sienne. Ses yeux descendirent immédiatement sur le visage de Robin qui lui souriait toujours.

« Asseyez-vous… », souffla t'il en lui tirant légèrement le bras.

Regina se laissa faire et s'installa tout près de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

« J'aime vous voir sourire… », avoua t'il en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

A ce contact la reine frissonna et ferma ses yeux. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle. L'alcool parcourant ses veines n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'un côté elle avait envie qu'il l'enlace de nouveau, elle avait envie de sentir ses mains sur elle mais d'un autre côté elle ressentait le besoin vital de prendre ses distances. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne penser qu'à elle, elle devait se focaliser uniquement sur sa mission pour retrouver Henry, de plus l'idée d'apprécier particulièrement la compagnie de cet homme la terrorisait. L'idée qu'il puisse pénétrer dans son espace vital lui semblait impensable.

La main de Robin glissa tendrement sous sa mâchoire et son pouce caressa sa peau. Son cœur se serra et elle eut l'impression de perdre pied. A chaque frôlement son corps entier semblait prendre feu.

« Embrassez-moi… », souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même. Elle-même avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Robin ne se fit pas prier. Sa main accrocha l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts se faufilèrent entre ses mèches de cheveux et il l'attira à lui. En sentant ses lèvres frôler les siennes Regina sembla perdre totalement le contact avec la réalité. Le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main se renversa au sol mais aucun des deux ni fit attention. Le baiser était doux, sensuel particulièrement grisant. La main libre de l'homme se posa sur son genou et la température parut monter de plusieurs degrés. La jeune femme laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres lorsque Robin mit un terme au baiser. Elle n'en avait pas eu assez, elle en voulait encore.

« Alors je me suis amélioré ? », minauda le voleur en gardant son visage dangereusement proche du siens.

« Je ne suis pas certaine, vous devriez recommencer… », lâcha t-elle dans un soupire en fondant de nouveau sur sa bouche.

Robin se recula et se leva soudainement. Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle releva les yeux vers lui incrédule. A quoi jouait-il ?! L'homme lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper. A peine s'était-elle mise debout qu'il l'attira brutalement à lui. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque sa poitrine heurta le torse du voleur. Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres. Il prit le verre qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains et le jeta derrière eux. Il plongea son regard dans le siens et la jeune femme eu l'impression de fondre littéralement. Centimètre par centimètre il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et les emprisonna fermement. Une de ses mains vint se placer au creux de ses reins et l'autre remonta entre ses omoplates. Regina, elle, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se serra au maximum contre lui. Sans préambule, le voleur laissa sa langue glisser sur la bouche de la jeune femme, demandant implicitement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Regina entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se trouvèrent instantanément. Complètement grisée elle soupira d'aise. Cette fois le baiser était beaucoup plus passionné, fougueux, gourmand. A chaque fois que leurs langues se frôlaient, se caressaient, la reine sentait son sang pulser encore plus fort dans ses veines. Il était doué ! Très doué. Trop doué ! Ce n'était plus seulement l'alcool qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle sentit également les doigts de Robin s'immiscer doucement sous sa chemise à la lisière de son pantalon. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais mais le manque d'oxygène eu raison d'elle et elle dû mettre fin au baiser.

Haletante, Regina eu du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

« Alors ? », souffla t'il posant son front contre le siens.

La jeune femme se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure.

« Hummm…c'était pas mal… »minimisa t'elle en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

Alors qu'il déposait un premier baiser dans son cou, le bruit de la porte du château grinça. Immédiatement ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Robin ? », demanda la voix du frère Tuck.

« Je…je suis là ! », répondit le voleur en s'avançant vers lui.

Regina le regarda partir et porta sa main à son front. Qu'avait elle fait ?! Ce genre de chose était complètement déraisonnable ! Elle se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir été si faible et d'avoir autant apprécié ce moment.

« Rolland attends que tu viennes lui dire bonne nuit. », expliqua le moine avant de rentrer.

Regina sentit le regard de Robin sur elle mais n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça avant que cela n'aille trop loin si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Après avoir attendu deux trois minutes que son rythme cardiaque se calme, Regina rentra à son tour. Immédiatement elle alla se coucher sur le même matelas que la veille et adopta une position fœtale. La plupart de ses compagnons d'infortune étaient également couchés. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés. Son cœur se remit immédiatement à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Robin dans son cou puis ses lèvres déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule. La jeune femme se força à ne pas bouger, à garder les yeux fermés.

« Je sais que vous ne dormez pas… », souffla t'il en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

Immédiatement elle la lui fit retirer en la repoussant brutalement. Dos à lui la reine se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce changement brutal d'attitude. Elle tentait de se persuader que ses caresses ne provoquaient rien en elle, que ses lèvres contre les siennes ne lui avait strictement rien fait hormis des réactions physiques parfaitement humaines.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda t'il en frôlant son bras du bout de ses doigts.

Regina soupira lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme. De lui faire comprendre clairement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle devait se montrer assez glaciale pour qu'il ne tente plus de s'approcher d'elle car elle ne pourrait lutter trop longtemps. Ce rapprochement n'avait aucun sens, elle n'avait pas le droit à une seconde chance. Désormais elle devait vivre avec le poids de son passé en abandonnant tout espoir de bonheur. L'amour était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre.

« Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Je suis la reine et vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire voleur. Oubliez cet instant de faiblesse que je regrette amèrement ! », cracha t'elle après s'être retourné vers lui.

Les yeux fixés dans les siens pour appuyer ses propos, Regina lutta pour ne pas craquer. Voir la déception sur son visage lui serra le cœur mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faiblir. Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois mais fût soulagée lorsque ce fût Robin qui détourna son regard. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu garder son mur de glace plus longtemps.

« Comme vous voulez Votre Majesté ! », lâcha t'il en accentuant ces derniers mots dans un sourire amer.

Cette fois ce fût Robin qui s'installa en lui tournant le dos. La reine soupira discrètement et garda ses yeux braqués sur le voleur. Elle se sentait totalement perdue. Une envie irrépressible de le toucher, de se coller à lui, de lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire se heurtait à sa raison et à la certitude qu'elle avait de ne pas mériter la tendresse qu'il avait manifesté à son égard.

Après plusieurs minutes elle ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Elle s'efforça d'oublier ces baisers, d'oublier cette proximité, d'oublier cet homme qui dormait à quelques centimètres d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

« Regina réveilles toi ! », lui chuchota une voix féminine en la secouant de plus en plus vigoureusement.

La jeune femme grogna et repoussa, sans ouvrir les yeux, son assaillante. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de son lit, elle voulait rester allongée là et ruminer seule son désespoir. De plus l'alcool ingurgité la veille semblait lui avoir laissé quelques traces.

« Lèves toi il faut partir ! La garde royale n'est pas loin, ils peuvent arriver à tout moment. », ajouta Tink en lui arrachant la couverture.

A ces mots Regina se redressa brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! », questionna t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est Robin ! Il était parti chassé ce matin, il les a vu à moins de deux kilomètres. On ne peut pas rester ici ! », expliqua t-elle alors que des hennissements se faisaient entendre au dehors.

Leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Regina se leva rapidement, enfila sa cape et les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dans le grand hall, des cris et des bruits d'épée arrivèrent à leurs oreilles. Les portes étaient ouvertes et la reine aperçut Charmant, armes à la main se battre avec un homme en armure.

« Fuyez ! », s'écria un des Merry Men qui s'engouffra dans le hall avant de s'effondrer au sol le flanc ensanglanté.

La fée se précipita vers lui. Regina les observa un instant puis un éclair traversa son esprit. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« Rolland ! », souffla t-elle avant de courir en direction du salon.

Le petit était encore endormi près du feu. Regina s'élança vers lui et ne voulant pas lui faire peur, elle lui passa doucement une main sur la joue. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Viens, on doit partir. », dit elle d'une voix douce malgré l'inquiétude qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Alors que le garçon commençait à se mettre debout, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La reine tourna la tête et découvrit un des gardes royaux s'élancer vers eux, épée en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Je vous ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement ! », s'écria telle en se positionnant devant Rolland pour le protéger.

L'homme ricana et continua d'avancer.

« Je ne reçois plus mes ordres de vous ! », dit il un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres.

Regina leva le bras dans sa direction et se concentra au maximum pour le rejeter en arrière. Malgré tous ses efforts aucune magie ne se produisit. En désespoir de cause elle attrapa un chandelier et lui jeta. Le chevalier l'évita avant de rire de plus bel. Rolland se mis à sangloter et lui agrippa le bas de sa chemise.

« Allez-vous en ! », hurla t'elle paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal au petit garçon.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètre d'eux. Il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête prêt à l'abattre. Regina se retourna et protégea Rolland de son corps. Ses pensées allèrent immédiatement vers Henry. Cette fois elle était certaine que plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, prête à sentir la lame lui déchirer le dos. Cependant un cri rauque se fit entendre. Regina se retourna et vit le corps sans vie du garde gire au sol, une flèche plantée dans le dos.

Robin, arc à la main se précipita vers eux. Il prit immédiatement son fils dans ses bras et le serra pendant de longues secondes. La reine, elle, sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle avait bien cru que cette fois c'était la fin. La main du voleur attrapa son poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et aperçut dans son regard une reconnaissance immense. Sans qu'elle s'y attende il l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Toujours dans les bras de son père, Rolland lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'elle profitait de ce réconfort.

« Nous allons sortir par derrière ! », lâcha Robin avant de l'entrainer derrière lui.

« Et les autres ? », s'exclama t'elle en l'obligeant à lui lâcher le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tink derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir de cette manière.

« Ils sont là pour vous ! », lâcha sérieusement le voleur.

Regina sentit son sang se glacer. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête incrédule.

« Comment ça pour moi ? », questionna telle ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses propres gardes en avaient après elle.

« Je ne sais pas, un des hommes à crier aux autres de vous ramener vivante. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de retrouver votre fils ne discutez pas, on doit partir ! », expliqua t'il en lui attrapant de nouveau la main.

La reine hésita un instant puis capitula. Elle referma ses doigts autour de la main de Robin et ils se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, le voleur fit monter Rolland sur un des chevaux. Il attrapa ensuite la jeune femme par les hanches et l'aida à monter en selle sur un second destrier. Soudain un cri derrière eux, leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient été repérés. Robin sauta derrière son fils et les deux chevaux partirent au galop.

Regina sentait le vent lui cingler le visage. Elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la crinière de l'animal et lui donna un coup afin qu'il accélère le rythme. L'air particulièrement froid lui brulait les yeux et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir le chemin. Robin et Rolland galopaient devant elle. Des cris et des bruits de sabot derrière elle semblaient se faire de plus en plus proches. Des gardes les avaient sans aucun doute pris en chasse. Le voleur devait également les avoir entendus, elle le vit se retourner plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne ralentisse.

« Prenez le et ne vous arrêter pas !», lâcha t'il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Regina le regarda complètement paniquée. Non ! Non elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui aussi derrière elle.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas ! », s'écria telle avant d'apercevoir des silhouettes se dessiner au loin.

Robin ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il embrassa son fils sur le sommet du crâne puis le souleva en direction de la jeune femme. Regina attrapa le petit garçon qui était secoué par des sanglots et l'aida à s'installer devant elle.

« Protégez-le ! », souffla t'il lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait aucune chance, ils étaient trop nombreux ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. L'homme frappa vigoureusement la croupe du cheval qui partit immédiatement au galop. La jeune femme se rattrapa à la crinière in extremis et donna un coup de talon au destrier pour qu'il accélère. Malgré l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles, Regina entendait le petit bonhomme pleurer. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et maintenant c'était son père qui risquait de perdre la vie. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais cette fois le vent n'y était pour rien. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme mourir. Son fils avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle galopa pendant une dizaine de minute se remémorant tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés depuis leur rencontre. Cette nuit où il avait su la rassurer, où il n'avait pas cherché à la juger, la soirée de la veille où ils s'étaient embrassé. Elle voulait encore vivre ce genre de moment avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Regina aperçut un peu en dehors du chemin un amas de rocher avec une petite ouverture. Elle ordonna au cheval de s'arrêter et mit pieds à terre.

« Rolland viens ! », souffla telle en lui tendant les bras pour l'aider à descendre.

« Caches toi là ! Je vais chercher ton papa. Surtout tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! », dit-elle en lui indiquant la petite grotte naturelle.

L'enfant se jeta à son cou et la serra très fort. Regina ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur son front.

Après avoir vérifié que Rolland n'était pas visible, Regina remonta sur le cheval et repartit dans la direction d'où elle venait. Elle cogna plusieurs fois contre le flanc du cheval pour aller toujours plus vite. Un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait. Les minutes lui semblaient s'être transformées en heure. Le chemin lui semblait beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller.

Soudain une silhouette à terre se dessina sous ses yeux. L'homme devait se trouver à une dizaine de mètres mais elle le reconnu immédiatement.

« Robin ! », hurla telle tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à sa hauteur.

Sans vérifier que tout danger était écarté elle sauta du cheval et se précipita vers lui. Ses genoux s'écorchèrent sur les cailloux lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés mais elle ne prêta pas attention à la douleur. L'homme ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient clos et une tâche rouge s'élargissait en bas de son ventre.

« Non non non ! », souffla telle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Elle le secoua puis posa son oreille contre sa bouche. Elle entendit une légère respiration qui la soulagea un peu. Il était encore en vie.

« Robin réveilliez-vous ! Réveilliez-vous je vous en supplie ! », gémit elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Les larmes coulèrent à flot. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne devait pas mourir ! Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa peine éclater. Son cri déchira le silence.

« Regina… », murmura finalement l'homme.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement. En entendant sa voix, son cœur avait comme loupé un battement. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais il était conscient.

« Je suis là. Ca va aller ! Accrochez-vous ! », souffla telle en lui caressant le visage.

Son regard se porta sur la blessure. Délicatement elle souleva les différentes couches de tissu qui recouvrait sa peau. Elle grimaça en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. La blessure semblait particulièrement profonde et saignait abondamment. Il fallait à tout prix stopper l'hémorragie. Rapidement elle retira sa cape et la déchira sur toute la longueur. Tant bien que mal elle l'entoura autour de la taille de Robin qui réussit, en réprimant des gémissements, à se redresser.

« Où est Roland ? », demanda t'il tandis qu'elle nouait les morceaux de cape.

« Il est en sécurité. Il nous attend ! », répondit elle en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant malgré l'était critique de la situation.

« J'ai…j'ai un camp pas très loin… en amont de la rivière. », dit-il en serrant les dents. Il souffrait et Regina se sentait totalement impuissante.

« Appuyiez-vous sur moi. », dit-elle en l'invitant à se lever.

Robin s'agrippa à son épaule. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il posa sa main sur sa blessure. Sous le poids de son corps, Regina faillit tomber mais elle le maintint de toutes ses forces. Tant bien que mal ils avancèrent en direction du cheval de la reine. Celui de Robin avait dû être emmené par les gardes.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Robin aidé par Regina réussit à se hisser sur le cheval. Une fois installé, la reine grimpa devant lui. Les bras de l'homme vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle agrippait la crinière de la monture. Le torse de Robin vint se coller contre son dos, et elle sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir… », souffla t'il tandis que le cheval se mettait en marche.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû jouer au héro. », répondit elle son ton sonnant comme un reproche.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement et le sentit nicher sa tête dans son cou.

« Merci… », souffla t'il finalement.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Regina sentait Robin trembler de plus en plus et elle sentait la force de ses mains autour de ses hanches faiblirent à chaque pas. Elle aurait voulu aller plus vite mais partir au galop était impossible étant donné l'état de l'homme. Il risquait de chuter à chaque instant. Soudain elle sentit sa main glisser dangereusement. Elle la lui rattrapa et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Tenez bon… », le supplia telle alors qu'il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à faire pour retrouver Rolland.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsqu'il les vit arriver Rolland sortit en courant de sa cachette. Regina fût soulagée de le retrouver au même endroit où elle avait pris le risque de le laisser quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur le chemin elle avait senti l'état de Robin se dégrader à toute vitesse. Un liquide chaud et visqueux était venu tâcher sa chemise malgré le bandage de fortune qu'elle avait fait au voleur. Le torse de l'homme reposait lourdement contre son dos et il ne se maintenait plus sur le cheval que grâce à la main de la reine fermement agrippé à son bras autour de sa taille. Regina se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était encore conscient, sa respiration dans son cou se faisait de plus en plus faible. Cette fois c'était à elle de se montrer forte, elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de faiblir malgré la peur qui faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine.

En voyant son père, le petit garçon se remit à pleurer. Malgré son jeune âge il devait avoir conscience que la situation était critique. Regina descendit de la monture en prenant soin de ne pas faire basculer Robin qui laissa échapper un gémissement avant de s'avachir complètement sur l'encolure du cheval.

« Ecoutes bonhomme, il va falloir qu'on soit fort tous les deux. Je vais soigner ton papa mais pour cela il va falloir que tu me montres où est son campement. Tu sais où il est ? », demanda t'elle après s'être agenouillé devant lui, en lui tenant doucement la tête entre ses mains pour qu'il se concentre sur son visage et non pas sur son père agonisant.

Rolland hoqueta plusieurs fois. Il semblait avoir du mal à réfléchir mais au bout de quelques secondes il hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est derrière de l'eau qui coule… », souffla t'il en venant essuyer ses larmes d'un révère de main.

Regina lui déposa un baiser bienveillant sur le front puis se releva pour observer les alentours. Robin lui avait dit que la planque se trouvait en amont de la rivière, et vu la description de Rolland il devait s'agir d'une cascade. La reine n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'orientation, jamais elle n'avait eu à retrouver son chemin seule en pleine forêt. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir au plus vite. En partant du château, la rivière se trouvait à un kilomètre au sud, ils se trouvaient à présent sur le chemin royal en direction de l'est. Il fallait donc qu'ils continuent dans cette direction après avoir coupé par la forêt. La jeune femme se retourna vers le blessé et l'observa un instant, le désespoir commençait à la submerger de nouveau. Robin n'était pas en état de marcher et le cheval ne serait sans doute pas capable de traverser la forêt si la descente vers le point d'eau était trop raide. Regina sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle n'y arriverait pas ! Elle se sentait complètement impuissante.

Soudain la main froide du petit garçon emprisonna la sienne.

« On va être fort tous les deux… », souffla t'il en levant ses grands yeux noisettes vers elle.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer et un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, contrastant avec le sourire que Roland venait de lui provoquer. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras maintenant. En le regardant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Henry, tous deux avait cette foi inébranlable dans le regard. Un sentiment de courage et de volonté s'éveilla en elle. Cette fois elle était du côté des héros, et comme le disait si bien son fils, les héros gagnaient toujours. Oui, cette fois elle allait gagner et sauver Robin.

La jeune femme se précipita vers un vieux chêne qui bordait le chemin. Elle arracha une espèce de liane qui s'était enroulé autour du tronc puis retourna auprès du voleur. Tant bien que mal elle réussit à attacher l'homme au cheval et garda une longueur pour servir de longe. Après avoir vérifié que Robin ne pouvait pas tomber et surtout qu'il respirait toujours, elle fit avancer la monture en direction de la forêt, Roland ouvrant la marche.

La première heure de marche fût particulièrement éprouvante. Il fallut rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois, la pente étant trop raide pour que le cheval ne descende en sécurité. Regina évitait de regarder trop souvent Robin, elle le voyait dépérir à chaque seconde et c'était une vision insupportable. Roland, lui, semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur, il arrachait les branches d'arbres et les ronces sans rechigner même après s'être salement égratigner le bras. Le temps lui-même ne semblait pas être de leur côté, rapidement une averse déferla sur eux, rendant la marche encore plus périlleuse.

Lorsque le son familier de l'eau qui tourbillonne se fit entendre, Regina ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur devait être passé. Une fois aux abords de la rivière il leur suffirait de remonter le courant jusqu'à tomber sur cette fameuse cascade dont Roland avait parlé. La jeune femme lâcha la longe et fit signe à l'enfant de se taire. Elle avança prudemment vers le point d'eau et vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls. Une fois certaine que tout danger était écarté ils reprirent la marche.

Dans la précipitation ils n'avaient rien emporté. Le froid la faisait trembler et elle remarqua que les lèvres de Roland avaient bleuis cependant il ne se plaignait pas et continuait de marcher en tête. Regina se rendit compte que trop inquiète pour Robin, elle en avait oublié les autres. Tink, Snow, Hook…où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Avaient-ils réussit à fuir ? La jeune femme se sentit lâche pour la première fois de sa vie. Si Henry avait été là il lui aurait surement reproché d'avoir été si égoïste, de les avoir abandonnés. Ce genre de pensé tournaient en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive finalement une chute d'eau à une vingtaine de mètre.

« C'est là, c'est là ! », s'exclama Roland en sautillant frénétiquement.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la reine. Elle se retourna vers le blessé et constata qu'il ne semblait plus du tout réagir. Seule la corde de fortune semblait le maintenir en selle. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle détestait ce monde. Elle aurait voulu être à Storybrooke, ou elle aurait pu les conduire rapidement tous les deux en sécurité et faire soigner Robin par des médecins compétents.

En se rapprochant, Regina vit qu'il fallait escalader quelques rochers avant d'atteindre une petite plateforme qui permettait de passer sous la cascade.

« Rolland, montes vérifier qu'il n'y a personne s'il te plait. », demanda telle au petit garçon voulant lui éviter de voir son père trop amoindrit pour monter seul.

L'enfant s'exécuta et il disparut bientôt derrière la chute d'eau. Regina s'approcha du voleur et lui secoua doucement le genou.

« Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. », souffla t'elle en détachant le lien.

La jeune femme vit Robin acquiescer très légèrement et ses paupières lutter pour s'ouvrir. L'homme se laissa glisser le long du flanc du cheval et Regina passa sous son épaule avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement. Elle serra les dents. Il était presque inerte et le poids de ses muscles était impressionnant.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver… », souffla t'il en appuyant son dos contre la parois rocailleuse.

« Regardez-moi ! », lui ordonna t'elle en agrippant son menton.

Robin soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

« Votre fils vous attend ! Il a besoin de son père ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Alors maintenant vous allez faire un dernier petit effort et hisser vos fesses là-haut. Même si cela doit me perdre toute la journée je ne vous laisserais pas ici ! », s'exclama telle avec colère.

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de laisser Henry, elle avait dû le faire pour son bien, pour lui éviter de souffrir à nouveau des plans tordus de Pan. La situation était différente pour Robin, même si cela était extrêmement difficile il devait tout faire pour rester avec Rolland. Il le devait et elle allait veiller à ce qu'il le fasse.

Le voleur lui tendit finalement le bras, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait essayer. Regina lui agrippa les hanches et le fit passer devant elle. Sa main glissait à cause du sang qui s'échappait encore de la blessure mais elle ne baissa pas les bras. Malgré la douleur elle le poussa à chaque fois qu'il fallait franchir un nouveau rocher. Tous ses membres tremblaient sous l'effort et elle laissa s'échapper plusieurs cris. Après de longues minutes ils arrivèrent enfin en haut. Robin se laissa tomber sur le sol. Regina se mit à genoux à ses côtés et un rire nerveux s'empara d'elle. Elle avait réussi ! Ils avaient réussi !

La main de Robin effleura la sienne et elle aperçut un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes plutôt du genre tenace… », réussit-il à dire en grimaçant sous la douleur.

Regina se pencha vers lui et posa son front contre le siens. Il était brulant de fièvre.

« J'étais sure que vous pouviez le faire… », lui chuchota telle à l'oreille avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa la reine vit le petit renfoncement naturel sous la montagne et aperçut avec soulagement qu'il y avait de quoi faire un feu et quelques couvertures.

« J'ai fait un lit pour papa ! », indiqua le petit garçon en s'élançant vers elle.

« C'est bien Rolland, merci ! », dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Dans un dernier effort la jeune femme réussit à trainer le voleur jusqu'à l'amas de couverture qu'avait préparé son fils. Une fois correctement allongé, elle lui fit retirer chaque couche de vêtement afin d'accéder à la blessure. Le tissu de sa cape était gorgé de sang.

« Rolland amènes moi ce qu'il y a dans la caisse là-bas s'il te plait, puis ensuite trouve un récipient, n'importe quoi pour me ramener de l'eau. », lui demanda t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Robin.

Cette fois l'homme semblait avoir épuisé toutes ses forces. Les yeux clos, il respirait à peine. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et Regina remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. De la fièvre, signe d'infection. Lorsque Rolland poussa la caisse à côté d'elle, la reine s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il y avait du linge, du fil et des aiguilles ainsi qu'une fiole remplie de liquide transparent.

Elle nettoya tant bien que mal la blessure et constata qu'elle ne saignait presque plus, aucun organe vital ne devait avoir été touché. Rapidement elle alluma un feu et fit bouillir l'eau que l'enfant venait de lui ramener. Une fois arrivée à ébullition, Regina fit tremper les morceaux de linge durant quelques minutes. L'inquiétude semblait la dévorer de l'intérieur et afin de ne pas sombrer elle s'obligeait à ne penser qu'à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle attrapa la fiole et retira son bouchon pour sentir le liquide. De l'alcool. Au moins elle avait de quoi désinfecter la plaie même si cela allait être particulièrement douloureux.

« Tu vas tenir la main de ton papa et surtout tu ne regardes pas ce que je vais faire. », dit elle à Rolland qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Le petit acquiesça silencieusement et alla s'assoir aux côtés de son père. Regina serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire mais elle y était obligée. Elle inspira profondément puis versa l'alcool sur la blessure de Robin. Instantanément il se mit à crier. Le petit garçon lui commença à pleurer mais ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller… », répétait elle autant pour elle-même que pour ses deux autres compagnons.

Par le passé elle s'était habituée à la douleur des autres, elle s'en était même souvent délectée mais là, elle avait l'impression de souffrir autant que le voleur et cela lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle fit rougir le bout de l'aiguille dans le feu et plongea le fil dans le récipient d'eau bouillante. Une fois le matériel prêt elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Robin. Son rythme cardiaque était effréné. Elle hésita pendant de longues secondes puis commença à le recoudre sans aucun anesthésique. Lorsque l'aiguille transperça pour la première fois la peau elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Robin ne bougea pas mais elle pouvait entendre ses gémissements. Elle vérifia que l'enfant ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point imaginaire en face de lui, de grosses larmes roulants le long de ses joues.

Après une dizaine de minute interminables, Regina termina enfin de le recoudre. L'aiguille tomba au sol, ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. Elle était complètement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et sa gorge était complètement sèche. Elle recouvrit la blessure des linges qu'elle avait fait bouillir puis plaça plusieurs couvertures sur Robin. La reine lui caressa doucement le visage et passa un linge humide sur son front.

« Regina, j'ai peur… », hoqueta le petit garçon ses yeux toujours embués de larmes.

La jeune femme se leva et alla s'assoir juste à côté de lui.

« Viens… », souffla t'elle en lui tendant les bras.

Immédiatement il vint se blottir contre elle. La reine l'enveloppa de ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Elle aussi avait peur, elle aussi était terrifiée à l'idée que Robin ne s'en sorte pas. Elle sentait la haine s'insinuer de nouveau en elle, si elle avait pu elle aurait arraché le cœur de tous ces gardes et les aurait torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent à ses pieds.


	12. Chapter 12

La petite caverne naturelle et la cascade qui en cachait l'entrée les protégeaient assez bien du froid mais malgré le feu qui brûlait à moins d'un mètre, Robin tremblait de tous ses membres. Regina reposa une énième couverture sur lui mais il ne semblait pas réussir à se réchauffer. Sa fièvre devait être particulièrement élevée et la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui poser une serviette gorgée d'eau fraiche sur le front.

Roland dont le ventre ne cessait de crier famine avait proposé d'aller pêcher juste en bas de la chute d'eau. Regina avait un peu hésité à le laisser sortir seul, il fallait qu'elle veille sur son père et de la grotte elle ne pourrait pas le voir. Malgré cela elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas le garder assis à l'abri avec pour seule occupation de regarder Robin lutter pour sa survie. Après un nombre incalculable de recommandation et de mise en garde, la reine finit par accepter. Avec les moyens du bord Roland se fabriqua une canne à pêche et une fois celle-ci terminée il se précipita dehors.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti Regina plongea sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Elle se sentait particulièrement impuissante. Soudain elle entendit Robin s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles et semblait se débattre contre un ennemi imaginaire. La reine se précipita vers lui et tenta de lui attraper les mains. La fièvre le faisait probablement délirer.

« Robin calmez-vous…c'est moi, c'est Regina… », lui murmura t'elle en venant lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge ! A chaque instant sa blessure risquait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Le son de sa voix sembla le calmer mais ses tremblements reprirent de plus bel. Sans se poser de question, la jeune femme se glissa sous les couvertures et vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Sa main se positionna sur son cœur et le sentir battre sous ses doigts lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.

« Vous avez un fils très courageux… », souffla t'elle sans pouvoir être certaine qu'il l'entendait, pourtant elle eu l'impression que cela l'apaisait.

« Il est brave et particulièrement intelligent pour son âge. Vous l'avez bien élevé. », continua t'elle en laissant ses doigts caresser la peau nue.

« Il me fait penser à Henry. Lui non plus n'était pas très causant à son âge mais il comprenait très bien tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. », dit-elle le regard dans le vide, un sourire triste venant éclairer son visage.

« Cependant je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir été une bonne mère… je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit à le comprendre, à lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui…Sans que je sache comment, il s'est éloigné de moi. Un jour je me suis rendu compte que mon propre fils était devenu un étranger. Il ne me parlait plus, ne voulait plus cuisiner avec moi, il ne voulait plus rien faire du tout avec moi. Durant toutes ces années j'ai fait de sa vie un mensonge. Il savait tout, sur moi, sur les habitants de Storybrooke, sur Emma et j'ai tenté de lui faire croire qu'il s'était tout imaginé… », raconta t'elle la gorge serrée.

« Malgré cela il a été le seul à véritablement croire en moi, à penser que je pouvais réellement changer. Il était tout ce que j'avais et je l'ai perdu. Aujourd'hui il vit dans cet autre monde, il est avec sa mère biologique et ne soupçonne même pas mon existence. Parfois je me dis qu'il est plus heureux comme ça, loin de moi et de tous les actes abominables que j'ai commis. Peut-être que vouloir à tout prix le retrouver n'est qu'une marque d'égoïsme de plus. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. », dit elle en sentant une larme s'échapper de sa pupille.

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait de lui dire tout ça, d'autant plus qu'il ne devait même pas l'entendre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à mettre des mots sur sa douleur mais là, cela lui avait semblé si facile. Elle se sentait presque soulagée, comme si le formuler rendait la souffrance plus supportable.

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement pour voir le visage du voleur endormis. A cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, pour qu'il lui sorte une de ces fameuses phrases provocatrices, pour voir son sourire espiègle étirer ses lèvres. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il restait là, le visage impassible, les paupières closes.

Regina attrapa le bol rempli d'eau fraiche qui était posé non loin d'elle et se redressa complètement. Délicatement elle souleva la tête du voleur et tenta de le faire boire. Après trois insignifiantes gorgées elle reposa le bol et laissa la tête de Robin se poser sur ses genoux. Avec douceur elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux. La reine se pencha en avant de déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Elle respira son odeur un instant puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle déglutit difficilement en repensant à ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la veille. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte elle se pencha un peu plus. Sa bouche frôlait presque la sienne. Elle cessa de respirer puis ferma les yeux.

« Regina regardes j'en ai eu un ! », s'exclama Roland en entrant en courant dans la grotte.

La reine se redressa rapidement et secoua la tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer par la tête !

« Oh oui et il est très gros en plus ! », répondit elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Le poisson, probablement une truite se débattait frénétiquement au bout de la ligne. Le sourire qu'affichait l'enfant était terriblement touchant. Regina savait qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte de la situation mais malgré son âge il semblait être le plus courageux des deux. La jeune femme reposa délicatement la tête de Robin sur les couvertures et se releva.

« Donnes le moi, je vais le faire cuire. », dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Attends ! », dit il avant de décrocher sa prise et de lui fracasser la tête sur un morceau de rocher. « Voilà ! », s'exclama t'il particulièrement fière de lui.

« Aussi délicat que ton père… », lâcha-t-elle en riant doucement.

Regina passa le reste de sa journée à surveiller Robin. Cependant cette fois elle préféra rester un peu à l'écart. La jeune femme craignait de se laisser de nouveau submerger par ses émotions si elle l'approchait de trop près. Roland, lui, avait ramené deux autres poissons avant de s'endormir sagement aux côtés de son père. Il fût probablement réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le fumet du poisson grillant sur le feu. La reine grimaça en découvrant la chair plus ou moins cuite de la truite mais se força à manger. Robin, lui, était toujours inconscient.

Il le resta d'ailleurs pendant les deux jours suivant. La fièvre semblait avoir baissé mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Pendant les deux nuits, Regina n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil. Allongée à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier à chaque seconde qu'il respirait normalement. Devant Roland elle se forçait à sourire, à lui dire que son père avait besoin de beaucoup de repos mais qu'il finirait pas se réveiller. Plus les heures passaient plus elle avait l'impression de perdre espoir. Certes la plaie ne s'était pas infectée mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle commençait à douter qu'il puisse s'en remettre. L'enfant, lui s'était occupé tant bien que mal en pêchant ou en confectionnant des petits pièges qui n'avaient attrapé rien d'autre que de gros rats immangeables.

Au matin du troisième jour, alors que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du voleur et que sa main guettait chaque battement de son cœur, elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la tête. Elle se redressa vivement et aperçut le feu se refléter dans le regard de Robin, qui était braqué sur elle. Son cœur sembla louper un battement et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'être certaine de ne pas rêver.

« Vous avez vu un mort ou quoi ? », souffla l'homme en affichant son habituel sourire moqueur.

La remarque ne la fit pas rire du tout. Elle le fixa un instant, remerciant silencieusement toutes les divinités auxquelles elle n'avait jamais cru de lui avoir rendu cet homme.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? », questionna telle en tentant de cacher au mieux son inquiétude.

« Je préférais quand vous vous seriez contre moi mais ça peut aller… », répondit-il goguenard en leva le bras pour lui caresser la joue.

Regina évita le contact en se reculant. Au même instant, Rolland s'éveilla en exprimant sa joie par plusieurs petits cris avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père.

« J'ai été très courageux tu sais ! Hein dis Regina ! », s'exclama t'il tout sourire.

La reine lui ébouriffa les cheveux en acquiesçant silencieusement. Oh oui il l'avait été et certainement bien plus qu'elle. La main de Robin se posa sur la sienne. Elle se raidit instantanément et lutta pour ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé les choses étaient différentes. L'inquiétude semblait laisser sa place à de la colère. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus à l'agonie il allait devoir rendre des comptes.

« Je dois aller chercher de l'eau, votre blessure doit encore être nettoyée ! », lâcha t'elle en se relevant précipitamment.

Après avoir pris un sceau, elle s'aventura dehors. Elle fût éblouie par le reflet du soleil sur une épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait désormais toute la forêt. Ce paysage lui rappela immédiatement les matins de Noel neigeux qu'elle avait partagée avec Henry. Son fils avait toujours aimé l'hiver, elle le revoyait courir de long en large devant la maison, la bouche grande ouverte afin de gober le plus de flocon possible.

« Roland viens voir ! », s'écria telle, subjuguée par la beauté du paysage.

« Regardes ! », dit elle lorsqu'il arriva en courant derrière elle.

L'enfant s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis dévala le plus vite possible les rochers qui menaient à la grotte. A peine était-il arrivé en bas qu'il se laissa tomber dans le manteau blanc et se mit à battre des bras et des jambes pour faire un ange de neige. Regina l'observa faire, et un sourire éclaira son visage malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en repensant à Henry.

Du bruit derrière elle attira son attention. Robin claudiquait péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Il vous manque une case ou quoi ?! », s'écria t-elle avec véhémence.

« C'est bon je ne suis pas complètement infirme non plus ! », répondit il en continuant d'avancer vers elle.

« Votre blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée, elle pourrait s'ouvrit de nouveau, vous… », commença-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Robin se plia en deux et laissa échapper un gémissement. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita sur lui afin de le soutenir. Sa main droite agrippa sa hanche et l'autre lui accrocha le bras.

« Vous êtes fier de vous ?! », cracha t-elle avec la ferme intention de le ramener se coucher.

A cet instant elle remarqua que la grimace de douleur de l'homme se transformait en un sourire et elle l'entendit finalement rire à gorge déployée. Ce rendant compte qu'elle avait été dupée, elle lui assena une légère claque sur son torse nu.

« Vous êtes un con ! », souffla t'elle en le lâchant.

« J'aime quand vous vous inquiétez pour moi… », souffla t'il séducteur en faisant un pas vers elle.

Regina croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

« Je vous préférais inconscient ! », lui balança t'elle en reposant les yeux sur Roland qui semblait commencer à construire un bonhomme de neige.

Une main lui agrippa le coude, elle tenta de se dégager mais le voleur l'obligea à lui faire face. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une nouvelle insulte, elle fût stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle aperçut son air particulièrement sérieux. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sa main glissa doucement le long de son bras jusqu'à la sienne.

Regina eu l'impression de se noyer dans un immense océan. Elle détestait par-dessus tout la façon qu'il avait de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens d'un simple regard. Elle sentit son corps se mettre à trembler et elle savait que la légère brise qui venait lui caresser le visage n'y était pour rien.

« Merci…pour Roland et…pour moi… », souffla t'il en lui serrant les doigts.


	13. Chapter 13

Sa main glissait tendrement dans les cheveux du petit garçon qui s'était endormis entre elle et son père. Il avait passé la journée à jouer dans la neige, tandis que Regina avait fait de son mieux pour éviter le voleur qui n'avait pas cessé de tenté d'accrocher son regard. Même lorsqu'elle avait changé son pansement elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot. Elle lutait pour ne pas le regarder, pour ne pas sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient. Elle luttait contre l'impression qu'elle avait de perdre le contrôle de la situation. En observant Roland construire trois bonhommes de neige à leur effigie, elle avait repensé à toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour elle. Henry, Daniel, son père et malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait à sa mère également. Elle les avait tous aimé et elle les avait tous perdu. Il était mort ou bien avait souffert à cause d'elle. L'idée de s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un la terrorisait. Elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette douleur atroce qui l'avait si longtemps rongé de l'intérieur, qui l'avait presque entièrement dévoré et avait fait d'elle un monstre. Et pourtant face au corps inerte de Robin sur le chemin royal elle avait de nouveau eu l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des profondeurs abyssales, elle l'avait cru mort et le monde autour d'elle s'était presque écroulé sous ses pieds. Au fond d'elle Regina savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher ni au père ni au fils pour leur propre bien. Elle était le genre de personne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours tout gâcher et ils ne méritaient pas cela.

Elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front de l'enfant puis vérifia que Robin était également endormi. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus inconscient, qu'il allait mieux elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Elle devait partir, s'éloigner d'eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Discrètement elle repoussa la couverture et se leva. Après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard qui lui brisa le cœur elle se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était à elle seule d'aller affronter cette sorcière, personne d'autre n'avait à prendre le risque.

Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas de la cascade, une voix raisonna derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! », demanda Robin du haut des rochers.

Regina se raidit et s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il la voit partir. Elle savait qu'il allait essayer de l'en dissuader mais elle avait pris sa décision. Sa gorge se serra, elle hésita un instant à se retourner mais décida qu'il serait plus simple de l'ignorer. La jeune femme recommença à marcher. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige ce qui rendait difficile sa fuite.

« Regina attendez ! », cria t'il en commençant à descendre à son tour.

La reine accéléra et se mit à courir lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il la suivait. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la forêt lorsque quelque chose la fit trébucher. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la neige et sentit Robin s'effondrer à ses côtés. Immédiatement elle tenta de se relever mais l'homme lui attrapa la jambe et la plaqua au sol.

Elle tenta de se débattre mais il la bloquait totalement avec son propre corps allongé sur elle, ses mains tenant fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je dois aller retrouver Henry ! », aboya t'elle en le foudroyant du regard.

« Certainement pas toute seule ! », répondit-il l'air grave.

Regina détourna le regard et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller de la sorte avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de son passé, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser ce fameux soir.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de quelqu'un comme vous ! », cracha t'elle voulant se montrer la plus blessante possible.

Robin lui lâcha un poignet et posa sa main sous son menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

« Je sais…mais nous nous avons besoin de vous. Roland et moi nous avons besoin de vous…», souffla t'il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Cet aveu lui brisa le cœur. Elle secoua négativement la tête, il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… », souffla t'elle tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de sa pupille.

Robin se contenta de la fixer comme s'il attendait qu'elle continue.

« Je suis la méchante reine ! Je suis toxique. Je fais du mal à tous ceux qui comptent pour moi. Croyez-moi, je dois partir avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à vous ou à votre fils ! », expliqua t'elle d'une voix suppliante.

La main de Robin, sous son menton, glissa tendrement jusqu'à sa joue.

« Vous avez empêché un ogre de tuer votre pire ennemie, vous avez réussi à rendre mon fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été et vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Vous croyez réellement que c'est ce que fait une méchante reine ? Pour moi vous êtes juste Regina, une des femmes les plus fortes et les plus courageuses que je n'ai jamais rencontrée mais aussi la femme la plus malheureuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Laissez-moi vous aider Regina, laissez-moi vous faire voir qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Vous n'êtes plus toute seule… », déclara t-il avec une sincérité désarmante.

Regina se mordit la lèvre afin de contenir les sanglots qui naissaient au fond de sa gorge. Ces mots la touchèrent au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle n'arrivait pas à les accepter. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser aller.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée de souffrir, d'être toujours, toujours en colère contre tout… », avoua telle à demi-mot, les larmes coulant désormais à flot.

Robin se redressa et l'invita à faire de même. Assis dans la neige, il l'attira à lui afin qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Regina se laissa faire et nicha sa tête dans son cou après avoir enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque. L'homme déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. La jeune femme releva doucement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sa main remonta le long de son cou et se positionna sous sa mâchoire. Doucement elle l'invita à rapprocher son visage du siens et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Délicatement elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle frissonna et resserra son étreinte. Robin posa une main sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre venait s'accrocher à ses côtes. Ils grelotaient tous les deux mais aucun ne semblait y faire attention trop absorbés par le baiser. Regina sentait tous ses sens se mettre en éveille. Elle caressait du bout des lèvres celles du voleur, elle les aspirait, les emprisonnait avec tendresse.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents, sensuels, délicat. Le baiser était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés au château. Cette fois ils semblaient prendre leur temps, profiter au maximum de ce contact lascif malgré la frénésie de leur respiration. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, Regina se sentait rassurée et sereine. La jeune femme sentit quelque flocon de neige se poser sur ses joues humides et fondre au contact de sa peau chauffée par le désir.

Après de longues minutes, ils mirent fin au baiser et retournèrent silencieusement dans la grotte. Regina retourna s'allonger à sa place auprès de Roland qui était toujours endormis. Cette fois Robin s'installa derrière elle et non pas de l'autre côté de son fils comme s'il craignait que la reine ne s'échappe de nouveau. La jeune femme sentit la main de l'homme se poser sur sa hanche. Immédiatement elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens et la fit remonter jusqu'à son cœur. Robin colla son torse contre son dos et posa sa tête contre sa nuque. Cette fois elle n'avait plus du tout envie de partir…

« Ils sont là ! », s'écria une voix à l'entrée de la grotte qui la fit se réveiller en sursaut.

Regina et Robin se redressèrent immédiatement. Il faisait à peine jour mais la reine pu reconnaître la carrure imposante de Petit Jean à l'entrée de l'abri. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jeune femme aperçut une tornade blonde se ruer sur eux.

« Vous n'avez rien ? », demanda Tink particulièrement agitée.

Regina grogna et secoua négativement la tête. Se faire réveiller de la sorte n'était pas ce qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. La reine se frotta les yeux et aperçut ensuite les Charmings, Hook ainsi que trois autres Merry Men.

Robin se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda le voleur avec inquiétude.

Petit Jean haussa les épaules et secoua la tête dépité.

« Aucune idée, vous êtes les premiers qu'on retrouve. Nous avons tous été séparés pendant la bataille… », répondit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant en direction des autres arrivant. « Robin…Frère Tuck… », commença t-il avant de déglutir difficilement.

Regina aperçut la fée essuyer rageusement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Un silence de mort s'installa, le Merry Men n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Robin se contenta d'hocher la tête. La jeune femme hésita à le toucher pour ne serait-ce que le réconforter un peu mais elle en fut incapable.

Sans un mot le voleur s'avança vers son fils et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il lui prit les mains entre les siennes et se racla la gorge. Tous détournèrent les yeux sauf Regina.

« Roland… », commença t'il avant de baisser la tête. Il semblait incapable de formuler la nouvelle.

La reine sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle s'avança à son tour vers eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Robin. Elle s'agenouilla également en face de l'enfant.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Frère Tuck…Il est monté au ciel, mais il sera toujours là, tu comprends ?», expliqua t'elle en lui posant la main sur le cœur.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'embuèrent de larme mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Il est avec ma maman ? », demanda t'il en regardant son père.

« Oui mon cœur c'est ça… », répondit elle le cœur lourd.

Roland sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sentit son petit corps secoué par les sanglots et entendit Robin renifler avant qu'il ne se relève. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils puis sortit de la grotte suivit par les Merry Men.

Après avoir réconforté Roland pendant de longues minutes, Regina réussit à le convaincre de manger quelque chose. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient pu récupérer quelques provisions en chemin. La reine prit une pomme et alla s'assoir aux côtés de Tink et de Hook. Robin et ses hommes n'étaient toujours pas revenus. La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter pour le voleur, la mauvaise nouvelle semblait avoir été particulièrement difficile pour lui.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? », s'enquit elle ne supportant plus le silence morbide.

« Il est peut-être temps de se faire une raison, nous sommes condamnés à rester dans ce monde, alors autant essayé de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie… », répondit Charmant d'un ton désabusé.

Regina fronça les sourcils, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Snow qui soupira ses yeux braqués sur le feu.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Henry ?! », s'exclama t'elle avec colère.

« Il est en sécurité avec sa mère, ils sont très certainement heureux et si le prix a payé pour leur bonheur est de rester dans ce monde, je suis prêt à le faire. », répondit-il.

La reine se leva d'un bond.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! », s'écria t-elle avec rage.

« Trouves un moyen… », trancha Snow qui semblait avoir perdu toute volonté.

Que charmant tienne ce genre de discours, Regina pouvait l'accepter mais voir Snow résignée à abandonner sa fille et son petit-fils lui était inconcevable. La reine ouvrit largement la bouche sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! », s'indigna t'elle en direction de Blanche.

« Regina on ne peut pas risquer la vie de tous ces gens. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de récupérer le morceau de triangle dont Mulan a parlé. C'est fini, tout est finit… Il faut tourner la page», souffla Snow avant d'enfuir son visage entre ses mains.

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends jamais !», s'écria Regina avec véhémence.


	14. Chapter 14

L'ambiance était particulièrement pesante. Tous étaient installés aux quatre coins de la grotte et aucun ne semblait avoir envie de parler. Regina était assise en face du feu et observaient les flammes virevolter dans tous les sens. Des centaines d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle tentait vainement de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir une porte afin de retourner dans l'autre monde et de récupérer son fils. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle idée commençait à germer dans son esprit, elle se rendait rapidement compte qu'elle était impossible à mettre en œuvre. La colère semblait s'emparer d'elle de nouveau, elle en voulait aux autres de baisser les bras de cette façon et notamment à Blanche qui semblait désormais totalement résignée. Elle aurait voulu les secouer, leur crier qu'ils n'étaient que des lâches, que des égoïstes mais elle s'évertuait à garder son calme malgré les tremblements de ses mains qui témoignaient de sa rage. Soudain le feu devant elle s'embrasa et ses flammes allèrent lécher le plafond de la grotte. Tink laissa échapper un cri de stupeur et la reine sentit tous les regards se braquer sur elle.

Regina fût elle-même surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire, la haine semblait de nouveau être assez grande pour nourrir ses pouvoirs. L'Evil Queen était toujours là, prête à refaire surface à tout instant. Cette pensée la terrorisa. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie. Regina dévala les rochers le plus vite possible et s'éloigna de quelques mètres de l'abri. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient complètements engourdies et elle sentait la magie se diffuser de nouveau dans tout son corps. Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Elle pensa à Henry, à son sourire, à la façon dont il avait de la regarder lorsqu'il était fier d'elle et elle se remémora ses dernières paroles. _You're not a vilain, you're my mum…_ Malgré cela elle se sentait envahie pas une puissance incontrôlable. Avec le plus de force possible elle frappa son poing contre un arbre et s'y écorcha la main. Du sang se mit à couler et colora la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Elle jura puis se laissa tomber à genoux. Sans son fils elle se sentait incapable de lutter contre ses vieux démons.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte… », souffla une voix non loin d'elle.

Regina releva immédiatement les yeux et découvrit Snow qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Le regard fixe, les bras tombants elle semblait totalement absente. La reine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Elle était complètement sous le choc provoqué par cet aveu inattendu.

Un long silence s'installa entre elles. Regina ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça maintenant et surtout pourquoi elle lui disait ça à elle.

« Ne le dis pas à David ! », ajouta la princesse en posant une main sur son ventre.

« Il finira bien par le voir… », lâcha Regina en arquant un sourcil.

Snow avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant.

« Après qu'on ait trouvé le corps du frère Tuck, Charmant a dit que les gens avaient assez souffert à cause de nous. D'abord ta malédiction, puis Pan et maintenant cette sorcière…Il dit que les gens se sont sacrifié pour nos propres intérêts et qu'il est tant que cela cesse. Il dit que je dois faire le deuil de mon enfant, que maintenant qu'Emma est avec Henry elle n'a plus besoin de nous pour être heureuse. », expliqua Blanche le regard toujours dans le vague.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demanda la reine en la fixant sans ciller.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je l'abandonne, la deuxième fois qu'elle pense que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Je ne pourrais pas élever cet enfant tout en sachant que ma fille ainée m'attend quelque part… », répondit elle tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Alors pourquoi abandonner ? Pourquoi me dire que je dois tourner la page ?! », s'exclama Regina.

« Charmant pense qu'avec le temps on pourra oublier, il pense que le mieux à faire c'est de tourner la page. Je sais qu'il aime Emma, je sais qu'elle et Henry lui manquent mais il ne l'a pas porté pendant neuf mois, il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Mais toi tu peux, peut être que tu n'es pas la mère biologique d'Henry mais je sais que tu ressens exactement la même chose pour lui… », répondit elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

« Attends je ne comprends plus, tu veux dire qu'on va continuer à chercher un moyen toutes les deux sans le dire aux autres ? », s'enquit elle incrédule.

« Il faut d'abord retrouver Neal ! Lui non plus ne voudra pas les laisser. » déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

Soudain des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre dans la neige. Regina vit Robin courir dans sa direction et s'arrêter à quelques mètres, essoufflé.

« J'ai cru que vous vous étiez encore enfuit ! », expliqua-t-il entre deux respirations.

Regina sentit le regard de Snow se poser sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, il lui arrive de délirer depuis qu'il a été blessé », mentit elle à voix basse.

La princesse afficha un léger sourire puis se releva. Elle passa aux côtés du voleur et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion. Lorsqu'elle fût hors de vu, la reine se leva à son tour et constata que sa main saignait encore.

« Vous saignez ! », s'exclama Robin en lui attrapant le poignet afin de jeter un œil à la blessure.

A ce contact Regina se sentit frémir. Elle se laissa faire et l'observa attentivement. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'annonce de la mort de Tuck. L'écorchure était superficielle mais elle semblait accaparer toute l'attention de Robin.

« Je…je suis…je suis désolée pour votre ami… », bredouilla t'elle peu à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans lever les yeux vers elle. Regina remarqua qu'il eut du mal à déglutir. Sa main libre se posa sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement brillants, en omme viril qu'il pensait devoir être il ne pleurait pas mais elle ressentait toute sa tristesse. Sa main quitta son menton pour venir caresser tendrement sa joue. Robin tourna doucement la tête et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume en fermant les yeux. Aucune personne ne l'avait jamais touché autant que lui. Prudemment elle rapprocha son corps du siens pour finalement venir se blottir contre lui. Immédiatement les bras du voleur se refermèrent sur elle et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Il va me manquer… », avoua t'il en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

Regina fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille et laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse. Contrairement à lui elle n'était pas douée pour réconforter les autres avec des mots mais elle espérait que sa simple présence pourrait lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle était là pour lui.

Les minutes défilèrent mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à lâcher l'autre. A cet instant la jeune femme réalisa que partir retrouver Henry signifierait également laisser derrière elle Robin et Roland. Ces derniers jours elle s'était habitué à leur présence, en un rien de temps ils semblaient avoir pris une place importante dans sa vie et cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Bien entendu jamais elle ne renoncerait à son fils mais l'espace d'une seconde elle s'imagina les emmener avec elle dans l'autre monde. Un monde où Roland pourrait grandir en sécurité et où elle pourrait profiter indéfiniment de la chaleur de cet homme. Cependant les paroles de sa mère raisonnèrent de nouveau en elle. _Love is weackness Regina._ Non elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir, elle allait devoir l'accepter.

Les lèvres de Robin qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux siennes la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme agripper fermement ses hanches et elle ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir rapidement le baiser. Le temps était désormais compté et elle voulait profiter au maximum de ces moments passés avec lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son cou et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour se presser un peu plus contre son corps. Sous l'ardeur du baiser, Regina faillit perdre l'équilibre mais Robin lui enlaça la taille en la faisant reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte à un arbre. Sous le choc, la jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement avant de laisser de nouveau sa langue s'enrouler délicatement autour de la sienne. Ses mains glissaient de ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de son cou dans un mouvement de va et vient presque frénétique. Elle avait cette envie insatiable de le toucher, de se sentir encore plus proche de lui. Sa jambe s'enroula autour de la sienne instinctivement. Robin laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à se saisir de ses cuisses pour la soulever. La reine accrocha ses jamais autour de sa taille et sentit des milliers de papillons virevolter dans son bas ventre. L'homme quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou. Regina ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre lorsque Robin aspira délicatement sa peau. Cette fois ce n'était plus la haine qu'elle sentait brûler en elle mais le désir. Sa respiration était anarchique et elle devait luter à chaque inspiration pour obtenir de l'air. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant désirée par un homme et cela la rendait complètement folle. Lorsqu'il chuchota sensuellement son prénom à son oreille, Regina eut l'impression d'avoir reçue une décharge électrique. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage et elle pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Soudain une rafale de vent s'engouffra entre les branches d'arbres, libérant au passage un amas de neige qui leur tomba dessus. Les cristaux glacés s'insinuant dans son cou lui provoquèrent un frisson ainsi qu'un cri de surprise. Ils se regardèrent un instant incrédules puis ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Regina posa son front contre celui de Robin.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, les autres vont finir par se poser des questions… », souffla t-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du voleur.

Robin soupira et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Qu'ils s'en posent… », grogna t'il en caressant sa peau nue du bout des lèvres.

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui repoussa doucement le visage.

« Non ! Personne ne doit savoir ! », prévint elle avec sévérité.

L'homme l'observa un instant puis la reposa à terre.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! », s'indigna t'il en arquant un sourcil.

Regina soupira. Elle avait trop d'ennemis pour les négliger. Si son attachement à Robin et à Roland venait à s'ébruiter ils pourraient devenir des cibles potentiels pour l'atteindre elle. La jeune femme refusait de leur faire courir ce risque.

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! », lui rétorqua t'elle n'étant pas encore prête à lui laisser entendre qu'il comptait pour elle.

C'était clair, soit il gardait le silence et il pourrait encore profiter de moment comme celui qu'ils venaient de partager, soit tout s'arrêterait ici. Regina n'attendit pas la réponse et tourna les talons en direction de la cascade.

« C'est d'accord ! », capitula le voleur.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la reine tandis qu'elle continuait de marcher sans se retourner. A vrai dire, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de mettre un terme à ce début de relation.

lola : Oui il y aura une discussion avec Tink prochainement !

loulou61amy : Oui elle finira par découvrir le tatouage )

Merci pour vos com's , ils me font énormément plaisir ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Une fois le dîner terminé, Hook fit circuler sa gourde de rhum. Tous avalèrent une gorgée en mémoire du frère Tuck. Assis autour du feu, ils écoutaient les Merry Men y aller de leurs souvenirs les plus amusants concernant le moine. Malgré les rires, la tristesse était encore palpable. Les Charmings étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et Regina remarqua que Snow se caressait inconsciemment le ventre. Roland s'était endormi dans les bras de son père qui semblait chercher inlassablement à capter le regard de la reine. Cette dernière quant à elle était installée à côté de Tinkerbell dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule du pirate. Tous semblaient chercher un peu de réconfort suite à la tragique nouvelle. Au fond d'elle, Regina ressentait l'envie d'aller se blottir contre Robin, mais sa raison l'empêchait de bouger. Elle se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait malgré elle témoigner des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme.

Soudain un hennissement raisonna dehors. Tous se figèrent. Petit Jean leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Robin et les autres Merry Men. Des rires gras venant de l'extérieur se firent entendre. Intriguée et inquiète Regina se leva à son tour et leur emboita le pas. Le bruit d'une armure qui s'écroulait lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'agir de chevalier, probablement des membres de la gardes royale.

A cet instant elle fût prise d'une fureur sans nom. Elle bouscula les Merry Men et se précipita dehors. Lorsqu'ils la virent, les trois gardes dégainèrent leurs épées. D'un simple geste de la main elle repoussa l'un d'eux qui s'écrasa violement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ils avaient tenté de s'en prendre à Roland, ils avaient laissé Robin pour mort et ils se mettaient en travers de son chemin pour retrouver son fils.

La tête haute et les yeux brûlant de rage, Regina continua d'avancer droit sur eux. L'un des gardes s'élança vers elle, l'épée en avant. Elle tandis le bras et immédiatement l'homme décolla de terre, ses mains serrant sa gorge pour se défaire de liens invisibles. Elle était de retour. L'Evil Queen était de retour. Regina pouvait sentir la vie quitter le corps de ce pauvre diable qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait presque oublié la sensation de pouvoir que lui procurait la magie. Le sentiment d'invincibilité particulièrement grisant qui grandissait en elle à chaque pression.

« Regina arrêtes ! », hurla Snow derrière elle, retenue par Charmant.

La jeune femme n'entendait plus rien. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la teinte violacée que prenait le visage du garde. La magie semblait reprendre sa place dans son cœur, effaçant au passage toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faite à son fils. La colère, la haine semblaient retrouver grâce à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre. Elle voulait le tuer, lentement, de façon à ce qu'il souffre autant qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps de Robin.

A la vue de son compagnon, le troisième garde se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Sans relâcher sa prise, la reine anima une énorme racine qui s'abattit sur lui, le stoppant net dans sa fuite.

« Regina arrêtes je t'en supplie ! », s'époumona Blanche.

« Regina penses à Henry ! Tu n'es plus cette femme-là ! Tu lui as promis ! », s'écria Tink à son tour.

En entendant le prénom de son fils, Regina tressaillit. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle eut l'impression d'être ramenée à la réalité mais la magie était bien trop puissante. Elle se sentait incapable de s'en débarrasser une fois de plus. La sensation de pouvoir lui permettait pour la première fois depuis son retour dans ce monde de faire disparaître toute sa tristesse, toute sa peur.

« N'y vas pas c'est trop dangereux ! », cria la voix de Petit Jean.

Quelques secondes après Regina sentit une main se poser doucement sur son bras tendu. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. C'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. La peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de redevenir l'Evil Queen nourrissait ses pouvoirs et l'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux.

« Vous pouvez le faire…Vous pouviez y arriver…N'abandonnez pas… », souffla le voleur au creux de son oreille.

Regina sentit sa main se mettre à trembler. L'emprise autour du cou du garde sembla se desserrer et il put reprendre quelques bouffées d'air. Pour autant la reine le maintenant toujours dans les airs. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'attraction de la magie. Elle luttait contre son désir de vengeance, son désir de mort.

La reine sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge, elle-même avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Millimètre par millimètre son bras s'abaissa. Elle sentit l'autre bras de Robin s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son torse se coller contre son dos. Au bout de quelques secondes le garde s'écrasa au sol. Immédiatement les Merry Men ainsi que Hook se précipitèrent sur les hommes pour les empêcher de fuir.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée… », souffla-t-elle avant d'être secouée par de terrible sanglot.

Si Robin ne l'avait pas soutenue, Regina se serait probablement écroulée sur le sol. Son corps si mince était secoué de spasme et elle avait l'impression d'être complètement vidée. Elle avait l'impression d'être à bout de force et sa tête se mit à tourner.

Tink se précipita sur eux au moment même où Regina sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Un voile noir lui obscurcit la vue et elle s'écroula. Quasiment inconsciente elle sentit tout de même Robin la rattraper in extremis puis la soulever dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard elle aperçut le visage de la fée au-dessus d'elle et sentit un linge humide se poser sur son front. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Tink.

« J'ai pratiquement dû le frapper pour qu'il te laisse respirer ! », raconta la jeune femme en riant doucement.

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui arracha le morceau de tissus des mains. Après ce qui venait de se passer elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. La partie n'était pas finit, ce genre de chose risquait de se reproduire à tout moment. Son cœur était toujours noir et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. A chaque accès de colère elle pouvait basculer de nouveau.

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda telle en se redressant malgré l'engourdissement de ses membres.

La fée fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie.

« Ils…ils interrogent les gardes… Tu devrais rester ici…», répondit Tink un peu hésitante.

La reine lui jeta un regard mauvais mais décida que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle à nouveau. Regina soupira et laissa son dos reposer contre la paroi rocheuse. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes. La reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet instant où elle avait bien failli tuer cet homme. Si Robin n'était pas intervenu elle l'aurait fait. Elle l'aurait étranglé jusqu'à ce que plus un seul millilitre d'oxygène n'arrive à son cerveau. Elle l'aurait tué comme tant d'autre avant lui. Comme tant d'autre avant que son fils ne lui demande de changer en contrepartie de son amour.

« Robin est quelqu'un de bien… », souffla la fée en lui adressant un timide sourire.

Regina sentit son sang se glacer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle n'avait pas envie de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou non à l'égard du voleur.

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! », la coupa telle sèchement sans la regarder.

« Regina… je vous ai vu…dehors ce matin… », avoua telle en lui posant une main sur son avant-bras.

La reine sentit sa respiration se couper. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de calmer la colère qui s'insinuait de nouveau en elle.

« Tu sais… », commença la fée.

« Tais-toi ! Surtout tais toi ! », cracha telle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Tinkerbell se leva d'un bond et se positionna devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Non ! Non cette fois je ne me tairais pas ! Cette fois je vais m'assurer que tu ne gâches pas ta vie pour la deuxième fois ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! », s'exclama telle particulièrement remontée.

Regina laissa un léger rire moqueur s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer finalement sur la fée.

« Je sais que tu ferras tout pour retrouver Henry. J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas y arriver mais j'ai peur de ce qui peut se produire si tu échoues. J'ai vu la façon dont Robin te regarde, il arrive à voir la vraie Regina, celle qui ne se cache pas derrière ses sarcasmes et sa froideur. Contrairement aux autres ce n'est pas la méchante reine qu'il voit quand il te regarde, je le sens. Et Rolland ! Quand nous l'avons rencontré il ne disait pas un seul mot et maintenant c'est limite si on arrive à le faire taire. Dès que tu t'éloignes cinq minutes il ne parle que de toi et de la façon dont tu as soigné son père. Ils tiennent à toi Regina, réellement ! » lâcha telle d'une traite ses yeux rivés sur la reine.

A chaque phrase Regina sentait son cœur se serrer mais elle s'évertuait à ne rien montrer. Ses yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire devant elle.

« Tu crois que je ne vais pas réussir à retrouver mon fils ! », cracha telle amer, ne voulant pas entendre le reste de ce que Tink tentait de lui expliquer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! », soupira la fée. « Ouvrir ton cœur à Robin et Roland ne signifie pas devoir trahir Henry…Bien au contraire cela voudrait dire que sa mère a réellement changer comme il l'a toujours souhaité ! », ajouta telle en se baissant pour capter le regard de la reine.

Regina déglutit difficilement et eut du mal à soutenir le regard de la fée. Pour elle, accepter que le père et le fils rentrent dans sa vie revenait à accepter de perdre Henry pour toujours. Pour elle il n'était pas concevable de concilier les deux. Si elle retournait dans l'autre monde chercher son enfant elle devrait laisser Robin et Rolland derrière elle et si elle décidait de rester ici, personne d'autre ne pourrait ramener Henry. Dans les deux cas elle souffrirait et elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Je détruis toujours tout ce qui m'approche de près ou de loin… », souffla telle finalement en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Arrêtes de te prendre la tête et apprend à suivre ton cœur. Tu verras c'est pas très compliqué quand on en a vraiment envie ! », répondit Tink en lui adressant un large sourire.

Soudain les autres pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Snow était en tête suivit par le reste de la troupe. Regina sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se mit debout aux côtés de Tinkerbell. Rolland se précipita sur elle et lui enlaça la taille. Ses mains commencèrent instinctivement à lui caresser les cheveux mais son regard était toujours rivé sur Blanche-neige.

« Qu'avez-vous appris ? », demanda telle précipitamment.

« Neal et Belle ont été fait prisonnier. Ils sont au château ! », répondit la princesse en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Et les autres ? », s'enquit à son tour Tink.

« Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Ils ont surement dû trouver un abri comme nous. », répondit Charmant en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Regina accusa le coup. En d'autres circonstances la jeune femme n'aurait pas été préoccupée par ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Neal mais là elle savait qu'il était une des dernières personnes à vouloir retourner chercher Henry, et accessoirement Emma.

« Ce n'est pas tout… », souffla Hook d'un air grave.

Regina l'interrogea du regard.

« Rumplestiltskin est vivant ! », lâcha-t-il finalement laissant la reine sous le choc.


	16. Chapter 16

« Et si elle le contrôlait ! », s'inquiéta Regina en se retournant vers Robin qui était allongé à ses côtés.

Déjà presque une heure et demi que le camp s'était couché mais la reine n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La seule idée que le ténébreux soit sous le contrôle de cette sorcière la terrorisait. Elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie mais plutôt pour celle du voleur et de son fils.

Un sourire mi- exaspéré, mi- rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Inutiles de vous torturer l'esprit maintenant. Nous savons seulement qu'il est prisonnier. Rien dans ce qu'ont dit les gardes ne peut nous laisser à penser qu'elle le contrôle. Maintenant dormez ! », tenta-t-il de la rassurer en laissant sa main glisser dans ses cheveux.

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui repoussa le bras.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! », lui ordonna t'elle ne supportant plus cette sensation de perte de contrôle qu'il lui faisait ressentir à chaque caresse.

« C'est plus fort que moi… », souffla t'il en passant discrètement sa main sous la couverture afin de lui accrocher la hanche.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le tissu de sa chemise et commencèrent à remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Regina ne put retenir un frisson. La jeune femme tenta de le repousser mais il se colla complètement à elle.

« Vous êtes pire qu'un adolescent ! », maugréa t'elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est entièrement de votre faute ! », la taquina t'il tout en continuant d'explorer la peau nue de son dos.

« Ma faute ! », s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Robin lui posa immédiatement un doigt sur la bouche et il sembla vérifier que personne autour d'eux n'avait bougé. Une fois chose faite il reposa ses yeux sur elle et approcha dangereusement son visage du siens.

« Oui votre faute ! Chaque fois que je vous regarde j'ai envie de vous toucher…de vous caresser…de vous embrasser… », chuchota t'il sensuellement en continuant d'avancer son visage, son regard se posant sur ses lèvres.

Régina déglutit difficilement. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et elle se sentait de nouveau perdre pieds. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la main de Robin glissant sensuellement de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette proximité mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la craindre.

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, la reine entendit Roland couiner. Immédiatement elle posa sa main sur la bouche du voleur et se redressa pour vérifier que l'enfant allongé derrière son père dormait toujours. La jeune femme constata que le petit garçon avait toujours les yeux fermés et devaient donc simplement rêver. Au même instant elle sentit les lèvres de Robin embrasser ses doigts toujours posés sur sa bouche. Elle voulut retirer sa main mais il lui attrapa le poignet, déposant alors de légers baisers sur sa paume, sur son avant-bras, au creux de son coude. Ne pouvant aller plus haut il l'attira doucement à lui et sa main quitta son dos pour remonter vers son cou, frôlant au passage ses côtes puis sa poitrine. Electrisée, la reine se laissa faire et s'allongea de nouveau contre lui.

Son visage au-dessus du siens, ce fût elle qui provoqua le baiser. Une des mains du voleur agrippa sa nuque tandis que l'autre plus téméraire se posait sur ses fesses. A ce contact, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres avant de laisser sa langue venir taquiner celle du voleur. Elle aurait voulu être seule avec lui, elle aurait voulu être dans sa chambre à Storybrooke avec lui, elle aurait voulu lui montrer à quelle point il la rendait folle. Cependant ils allaient devoir se montrer patient et réfréner leurs ardeurs. A contre cœur, la reine mit fin au baiser et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Robin. Ce dernier soupira et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« Je déteste vivre en communauté… », souffla-t-elle avant de mordiller légèrement la peau de son cou.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main du voleur lui frapper doucement les fesses.

« Arrêtez de faire ça petite aguicheuse… », lui ordonna-t-il en riant.

Regina se redressa immédiatement à la fois outrée et amusée par l'audace de l'homme.

« Je devrais vous tuer pour ça ! », dit-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

« Pour quoi ? Pour ça ?! », lâcha t-il avant de faire de nouveau claquer sa main sur ses fesses.

Cette fois Regina tenta de lui attraper les bras pour l'immobiliser mais il fût trop rapide. Il l'évita et la fit basculer sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! », demanda Hook qui s'était redressé non loin d'eux.

La reine enfouit son visage dans les couvertures et se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi légère et loin de tous ses problèmes. Cet homme avait le don de la transformer, ou du moins de ramener à la vie cette jeune fille amusante et pétillante qu'elle pensait disparue à jamais.

« C'est rien, je…je me suis cogner, je…rendors toi ! », répondit Robin qui semblait lui aussi avoir du mal à garder son sérieux.

Le voleur s'allongea de nouveau et elle le sentit écraser ses rires contre son épaule. Machinalement elle lui attrapa le bras et ramena sa main contre son cœur. Elle ne pouvait définitivement plus se passer de lui.

Le lendemain matin il fût rapidement décidé qu'il était temps de partir chercher ceux qui avaient également réussit à s'enfuir. Les gardes royaux étaient pieds et mains liés et marchaient en tête de peloton, précautionneusement encadrés par deux Merry Men. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu la reine avant le départ, cette dernière avait bien cru qu'ils allaient faire une crise cardiaque sur place tant leur peur était grande. Ne voulant pas créer un second esclandre, Regina était restée en arrière aux côtés de Roland qui était perché sur un des chevaux royaux et qui se tenait droit comme un véritable petit prince.

Alors qu'ils avançaient le plus discrètement possible dans la forêt, la reine aperçut Snow quitter précipitamment le groupe. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu mis à part elle. Intriguée elle quitta à son tour la troupe et s'enfonça dans les bois suivant le chemin qu'avait emprunté la princesse.

Regina la retrouva rapidement et détourna rapidement les yeux avec un air dégoutée. Blanche-Neige était debout, penchée en avant et semblait vomir ses tripes.

« Tu ne pourras pas le cacher longtemps… », lâcha la reine en lui tendant un mouchoir.

La jeune femme le prit et s'essuya rageusement la bouche.

« J'espère bien le faire jusqu'à notre retour à Storybrooke. », répondit elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Storybrooke n'existe plus ! », répondit sèchement la reine comme si devoir le dire à haute voix lui écorchait la bouche.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… », souffla t'elle en plongeant son regard dans le siens.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Neal est hors circuit, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'à seulement nous deux on puisse venir à bout de cette sorcière, surtout si elle contrôle Gold ! », dit-elle le ton de sa voix sonnant comme un reproche.

« Personne ne laissera Belle et Neal là-bas. Quand nous irons les délivrer, il faudra se débrouiller pour récupérer l'objet dont on a besoin avant de partir. », expliqua t'elle sans sourcilier.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rumple et à ce qu'il pourrait se produire s'il venait à se retourner contre eux. A l'heure actuelle elle n'était pas en mesure de lutter contre le Dark One, ses pouvoirs étaient bien trop faibles. Cependant elle connaissait le moyen de changer la donne, pour avoir une chance de le battre elle devrait redevenir l'Evil Queen et cette fois elle serait définitivement perdue. Malgré cela, si cette chose devait se produire elle le ferait sans hésiter pour sauver Robin et Roland mais également pour donner une chance à Henry de retrouver sa famille même si elle, elle ne serait plus là.

« Ton époux ne veux même pas aller chercher sa propre fille et son petit-fils, je ne crois pas qu'il ira sauver Neal et Belle ! »,cracha t'elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je m'occupe de lui… », répondit Snow en posant une main sur le bras de Regina avant de retourner vers le groupe.

La reine s'adossa contre un arbre. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de passer de camps en camps sans avoir de réel but. Malgré ce que pouvait dire Blanche, Regina doutait qu'ils arrivent réellement un jour à obtenir le fragment de triangle dont avait parlé Mulan. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, de s'éloigner de plus en plus de l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé, retrouver son fils.

En fin d'après-midi, la petite troupe arriva finalement dans ce qu'il restait d'un village dévasté par la malédiction. La plupart des maisons avaient brûlé. Les dernières qui étaient encore debout étaient complètement délabrées mais Regina remarqua que les vitres avaient été remplacées par des planches de bois.

Soudain une porte grinça. La reine se retourna et n'eut le temps de voir qu'une tornade brune se jeter dans les bras de Robin. Son cœur sembla louper un battement et elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« Tu es revenu ! », souffla la jeune inconnue à la peau mate en déposant un baiser sur la joue du voleur.

Au même instant, Regina sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Elle lâcha un petit cri en apercevant une boule de poil grise tenter de lui faire les poches.

« Meeko viens ici ! », s'écria la jeune femme qui s'était finalement détachée de Robin.

La reine tenta de donner un petit coup de pieds discret à l'animal mais manqua sa cible. Son regard se porta ensuit sur l'inconnue et elle la toisa de haut en bas. La jeune femme était accoutrée bizarrement, probablement en peau de bête et ne portait pas de chaussure bien qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait encore le sol.

L'inconnue enlaça ensuite les autres Merry Men. Petit Jean la fit d'ailleurs tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer aussi délicatement qu'il en était capable. La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite du cheval sur lequel était perché Roland et leva la main avant de la rabaisser en dessinant un demi-cercle. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'enfant qui l'imita avant de tendre les bras vers elle pour descendre.

Ce spectacle ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Regina dont la mâchoire était douloureusement crispée. Voir cette jeune et jolie fille bondir littéralement sur le voleur ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir à Robin qui perdit immédiatement son sourire en la voyant.

« Qui est-elle ? », chuchota Tink derrière elle.

Ces vêtements, ces longs cheveux noirs, ce teint allé, la reine était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de cette princesse indienne, héroïne de ce dessin animé dont Henry raffolait tant lorsqu'il était petit.

« Je suis prête à parier que la loutre et le héron sont ses amis ! », répondit dédaigneusement Regina avant de faire de mi- tour et d'aller s'assoir sur un rocher à l'écart tandis que l'inconnue commençait à saluer les autres.


End file.
